Boys Be Gettin the Game Twisted
by victoriarogue
Summary: As a boy, Naruto wanted nothing more than to be like his teacher: cool, strong, talented, loved. But he got to the point where he learned that being like someone else can ruin numerous things...even a career.
1. Brawl Before the End

The night life was one of the most exciting times in Konoha. Tonight was one of the biggest nights for music legends to reunite and bring a spectacular performance to the audience of 90,000 members plus more. People were crowding around the box offices in front of Ao Stadium, screaming and taking pictures of each other. Everyone was hyped up and bouncing around. Some were singing their favorite songs by their favorite stars from fifteen years passed. Fifteen years... Doesn't that sound like an incredible wait for a reunion to occur? It was an incredibly long wait for a night like this. Who would have thought Wild Beast's recording company, Rebound Records, could afford to hold such an event? They truly did pull thorugh for this opening night. The box office clerks were giving out tickets by the dozen outside of the stadium. There were six clerks in each of the three booths, and each one were working like madmen. Die-hard fans were banging on the windows, demanding for their tickets and screaming their excitement. News reporters were getting every bit of detail they could for TV viewers at home and/or at taverns. No one wanted to miss opening night for the biggest names in history. The atmosphere was so surreal, it felt like a person's wildest imagination. One of the male reporters managed to snag a group of young girls in the front of the congested lines at the box office to get an interview. Each one had a thick coat to protect them from the winter weather, and they each had posters rolled up and fitted snugly in their arms. The reporter tapped the girl with a dark orange coat and blonde highlights in her semi-spiked hair on the shoulder and was greeted with a friendly smile and widened eyes in response.

"Excuse me," the man called, gaining the young girls' attention. "Hello, are you--"

"Hey, Channel 25! What is up!?" the orange-coat-wearing girl shouts, letting out an excited yelp.

"Yeah!!!" the other three girls cheer.

"Hello, to you, too! I can see you four are really excited about opening night, aren't you?" he asked, holding his earpiece and microphone tightly.

"Are we ever!!! Whoo!!!" the girls yelled, earning more screams from other fans behind and in front them.

"Yeah!" the reporter shouts back. "So let me ask you," the reporter says, pointing at the four girls, "let me ask you, how much did you pay for your tickets? Are you willing to share with us - at Channel 25 - how much you sacrificed for your tickets?"

"Well, me and my friends got together and paid about _200 smackeroos_ for our tickets but you know what? It was _so_ worth it!" the orange-coat-wearing girl answers.

"Why did you want to _pay_ so much for this show?" the reporter asks, chuckling.

"Cuz we love Too Much Chakra! They are the best band in my world! I'm flauntin' the Kyuubi style so hard, I think I'm puttin' it on the map!" the orange-coat-wearing girl declares.

"Why do you love Too Much Chakra so much?" he asks.

_"Cuz they're the fucking shit, dude!" a die-hard fan shouts, holding a beer in the air and glowsticks in another hand._

Some of the news crew laughs as well as others at the pudgy man with a cap and goatee. A girl in a gray coat and spiky hair, who is also a friend of the orage-coat-wearing girl, leans into the reporter's microphone to answer his question.

"We love TMC because they're beautiful, talented, complex--"

_"And they're hot and sexy!" a die-hard fangirl shouts._

The gray-coat-wearing girl laughs then responds, "And they're hot and sexy, too! You go, mamma!"

"And--and--they're an inspiration to music-lovers everywhere. They're the genuine article, man!" the orange-coat-wearing girl shouts.

"I can see that from your - from your coats! Are your friends wearing a style from each of the band members?" he asks, close to shouting it out from the loudness of the fans.

"Actually, yeah. My friend," the girl says, pointing to her wig-wearing friend, "Kiyoko, is wearing the Tri-Yang style from Too Much Chakra's drummer. My friend," the girl points to another friend wearing a very high ponytail and gold earring in her right earlobe, "Marlene, is wearing Possession style from their vocalist. And my friend," the girl says, draping her arm around her other friend, "Aisha, is wearing Man-Beast style from the bass and secondary rhythm guitarist."

"That's impressive! So what's your expectations of this event?" he asks, holding the microphone to the orange-coat wearing girl.

"I hope I get to see Uzumaki's 8-pack!" the girls shouts, earning more shouts from other fangirls and a few guys.

"Well, there you have it, folks! Oh, and, uh, what's your name?" he asks.

"My name's Hitomi a.k.a. Mrs. Uzumaki! YEAH!!!" the girl exclaims, holding a fist in the air.

"Uh oh! Watch out, folks! We got ourselves a single woman looking to claim a legend! Well, Ms. Hitomi, thank you for this brief interview and I hope you enjoy the show. Back to you, Amy!" he shouts, looking out into the crowd.

Security guards posted inside of the Ao Stadium were calmly unlocking the front doors and more guards were standing in front of entrance booths to ensure safety of any concert attenders and staff members. About half-an-hour later, two Black Opts members opened each set of double doors and six were positioned at the entrance. Another officer came out and announced that the fans be let in. People were rushing through the doors to get their ticket stubs scanned and granted access to the largest house in Konoha. They were running to get to their respective seats, people helping each other out and not causing any riots. It was truly a rare case not to find any arguing over whose seat was where and which asshole bumped into the other.

Two hours later, the lights were cut off and all that was heard was the opening solo from a lead guitarist. An intrusion from the snare drums added itself to the solo then fog arose from the apron of the stage and into the audience. An eery blue light creeped its way onstage and illuminated the fog. The crowd was about to start screaming but remained calm for a few more moments to see who was opening the show. Bolts of light raced through the house then flashes of colorful shapes ran across the crowd. The excitement was starting to build. As a small reminder of the good, old days, the women started shouting a chant and the men began to follow.

_"Uzu! Uzu! Uzu! Uzu!" the women shouted._

_"Maki! Maki! Maki! Maki!" the men followed._

_"Too Much! Too Much! Too Much! Too Much!" the women shouted, stomping their feet._

_"Chakra! Chakra! Chakra! Chakra!" the men shouted, clapping loudly to match the stomping of the women's feet._

**Are you ready for me, baby?**

**I wanna know if you are **

**Because **

**There's so much **

**I need to say to you, **

**And **

**You know **

**We've come such a long way.**

* * *

_Hey, my name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, I mean. You might be wondering who am I and why am I interrupting a cool show, right? Well, believe it or not, the opening led me to this. The people celebrating the return of their rock icons have a lot to be happy about because a lot happened to them while they were doing it big in the industry. The opening passage reminded me of how this all started and how it's come to this: a smash-hit reunion. See, you would think of a reunion for a musician to be kind of like "they started out in their twenties and are back in their (what like) forties" or "they were wonders in their thirties and are returning in their fifties from a hiatus." This isn't one of those reunions, unfortunately._

_Let me explain with my story on how boys get the game fucked up. I guess I start the prologue with a few statements. First off, my story is starting in late middle school to early high school. I have to warn you that most of the people in my life were introduced to me in a type of luxurious boarding school, and, if you don't know what that means, I'll be nice enough to go through the details. To start off my journey, I'll take you back about twenty-five years ago. I, and my friends who I'll introduce later, were still in middle school at this time. It was our last year there. I'll never forget what happened for as long as my memory holds up. It was this key moment in my life that started my career. Iruka Umino (or, if you want, my dad) had to convince my principal, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to let me graduate for the eighth grade, and believe me he wasn't too lenient on things..._

* * *

Rozen Maiden Academy, a private school that specializes in giving students the skills needed to excel in high school studies. Sadly, a decent portion of students don't really care about surviving more school; however, they do care about getting out of it. Four boys in this school are a part of the portion who care about getting out. They are the ones accused of starting a riot with high school freshmen from another disrtict when the true story is otherwise. Naruto Uzumaki, the main one accused of starting the fight, happens to be the one who knows the full story and will gladly accept the punishment if it gets him out of school. Try telling that to his guardian. Umino Iruka was Principal Sarutobi's victim today. The Principal's Office is usually not the best of places to be if your child has done something he shouldn't have done from the very beginning. Sarutobi was finishing his last document as the "victim" parent sat in the chair across from the dark wood desk.

"Mr. Umino," Principal Sarutobi called.

Iruka hated going to parent conferences enough, but did Naruto really have to push him this far and screw up his records at the end of the year? Well, something must have gotten to his nerves because Naruto had more reserve than that. Whatever the reason, Iruka had to answer any question with utmost honesty and calm features.

"I'm not sure what has gone wrong with your boy, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to expel him."

"No, don't! Let me talk to him for a moment, Mr. Sarutobi. I know Naruto can be careless, but as his guardian I _know_ he doesn't do it for entertainment. He had to have had some odd reason to cause another outbreak, I'm sure of it! After all, this was how it happened the first time. Please, just give me a chance to figure out what's bothering him, sir! _Please_..."

Sarutobi sucked in the smoke from his pipe then blew out thick arms of clouds. He understood what his former student must be going through right now since he was a father once and is now a grandfather. Besides, the boy looked concerned for his son. Why not give him a chance to talk it over with Naruto?

"...If you believe - as a _parent_ - that there was some means to his actions, then by all means, help him to understand that some disputes are not worth solving on campus. I will give you until tomorrow to decide what you will do about him with this matter."

"Thank you, sir," Iruka sighed in relief.

"Your welcome, boy."

Sarutobi stood from his desk and walked to his window. Once he heard Iruka take his leave, he smirked at the thought of his younger days when his son got into trouble.

_Un-friggin-believable!_ Iruka thought, rushing to the Nurse's Office. _What on earth is going on with that boy? This is his third fight in this quarter alone!_

* * *

The four - _culprits of the fight _- boys were sitting in the Nurse's Office, bruised and beaten down. None of them looked too happy or approachable as they sat down with their eyes closed, hoping to ease the pain on every limb and ligament. The smell of anitseptic and sounds of a crying child disturbed one of the boys from his attempted nap as he lay across the check-up table. Another one of the boys decides to open his eyes and look at the ceiling, knowing the pain wasn't going to go away any faster the longer he sat around doing nothing. He shifted some in the blue-cushioned seat before taking his eyes off the ceiling. He looked over to one of the captives in the office and felt a pang of guilt in his chest when he saw him. His blonde bangs were blanketing his eyes, creating shadows over them, his blue eyes were blank and dull like a motionless sea, his lips were parted though there was no sign of him breathing. He almost looked like a corpse with bandages here and there.

"Hey, Naruto?" he called.

"Yeah, Kiba," Naruto answered, looking to Kiba's blood-stained face.

"Think the big man's gonna expel you?" he said, adjusting his ice pack. "This is your fourth riot this year."

Another boy shifts on his back across the cushion table to speak. His movements are fairly slow, so consider him the laggard of this group.

"The last time you asked him that was in third quarter," the boy reminds, scratching his chest then squinching in pain. "Notice the pattern of his answer to that question, Kiba?"

"And what is this pattern that you're talking about, Shikamaru?" Kiba asks, shifting in his seat to face Shikamaru.

"He wants to get out of this hellhole but never through a bad intention," Shikamaru answers, pulling his rubberband out of his hair.

Naruto heard a pop coming from Shikamaru and slowly lifted his head from the chair he was slumped in. He actually liked Shikamaru better when he let his hair loose. It made him look cooler, but he figured the band was making his head hurt from the sore he got. Getting kicked in the head is not something to be reckoning with, especially when the nurse has to put antisceptic on the sore. He had almost forgotten that another boy was in the room, which was rather difficult if you couldn't hear him wrapping his lips on a baked snack, sitting in a rolling chair. The boy moved his chair closer to the circle. He was sitting in it backwards so the movements were close to walking.

"I don't blame him at all," he says, rubbing the side of his neck. "As a matter of fact, I support him all the way."

"Same here, but you know our parents are gonna flip when they hear _this_ shit," Kiba remarks.

"Yeah, that is a problem," he said, resting his head on the back of the chair.

"Huh?" Shikamaru questioned, turning his head. "Oh, right, the folks. My head couldn't feel any better from the jump, now my mom's gonna throw a drill in the wound. Thanks a lot, Chouji!"

"Your very welcome," Chouji nodded, smirking.

"None of this is your fault, so don't trip..." Naruto said, slumping lower in the chair. "I should be the one getting nagged on instead of you guys."

"Hey, don't say it like that!" Chouji argued. "That guy had it coming! What, with hitting on Sakura like that, he _needed_ his ass kicked!"

"Not to mention, he's been hating on you since school started," Kiba said, moving his ice pack to cover his face.

"He's not the only one who truly hates me, you know that..." Naruto says, now tired and angry.

"Naruto! Boys!"

All four of the boys pop up then grunt in the quick reaction. Their bodies were pained all over, yet some asshole chose their vulnerability to shout.

"Yo, Iruka, can you keep it down some?" Shikamaru asked, nearly begging.

"Don't give me that shit! What the hell has gone wrong with you four? Why in the hell would you get into a fight two weeks prior to your graduation? You know this leads to each of your expulsions, don't you?"

"We'll still graduate, Iruka-sensei," Kiba reassured. "We just won't be a part of the class _during_ graduation."

"Not with this outbreak you all started! How do you expect to convince authority to let you proceed to the next grade level? Unless you weren't thinking on the possibility that they won't overlook this as repetition of the year or even probation, you're screwed!"

Naruto had had enough of it. He was through with being minimized by others, through with getting into trouble for the real fucker who started it, through with getting his friends mixed up in all-out brawls, through with disappointing his father, through with regretting everything. He needed to be alone, he needed to do something for himself that wouldn't matter to anyone. He needed to escape and he was going to do it now!

"Naruto?" Iruka questioned as he watched Naruto run passed him.

"Naruto! Where you going?" Chouji called after him.

He made a complete break for the door and through the hallways. He saw Shikamaru run out of the door behind him, but he picked up his pace until he no longer saw anyone behind him. He ran down two hallways and down three stairwells until his fatigue caught up with him. He took a quick breath then walked to a broken door as he heard total silence. The label on the door is faded, but he can still read the words: Choir Room. It is an old, stuffy room with floors covered in wilting music sheets and broken instruments. Gently, he walks to a something cloaked beneath a brown leather cover. He yanks it off and gazes upon the Parisian piano. The smooth surface of it was cold to the touch under his fingertips. As he seats himself down, he presses on an ebony key then three other ivory keys follow and he creates a beautiful sound. This is a secret no one can know of, not yet.

* * *

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Kiba calls, stopping to catch his breath from running.

"Any luck, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked, getting really worried.

"No," Kiba answered through heavy panting. He stood straight to respond further, "I couldn't find him out back. What about you? Was he in the teacher's lounge?"

"Nope," Shikamaru answered, "wasn't there either."

"Hey, guys!" Chouji called from behind them.

"You couldn't find him either?" Shikamaru asked.

Chouji shook his head before taking a deep breath.

"Guess we ought to call that Uchiha kid," Shikamaru responed, putting a finger under his chin to think. "He's the only one I can think of who'd be able to actually find just about anyone or anything."

"Oh god!" Chouji complains, slapping his forehead. "First we lose our best friend, now we need some maniac to find him."


	2. Where's Naruto?

_I want to let you guys in on a little secret. There's this guy named Sasuke Uchiha who turned out to be one of my biggest fans. He was supposedly inspired by the way I perform in front of millions of people without ever getting nervous or overtly excited. He thought I was cool. Tch! Yeah, whatever. That guy isn't in this flashback. The Sasuke Uchiha I remembered was a cold-hearted bastard first before he became my fan. I don't even think he was my fan in the beginning of my career, but that's getting too far ahead into the story._

_Oh! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way. If you remember correctly, or even bothered to pay attention, I ran away from an argument my dad was giving me because it was my fault that I started this huge fight. Don't worry about the guys I fucked up. They'll come up soon, trust me. We're more concerned with this "fan" of mine, and how he got the game fucked up. I think I'll start with his first set of mistakes..._

* * *

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Occupation: middle school student

Sasuke attends Rozen Maiden Academy, and he hates it there just as much as the next person. He graduates this year and he thanks the gods above for every day he is able to countdown until graduation. Why is he so anxious to leave? Ever since the fourth grade, the school faculty appointed him as some lame detective for any missing object or person or animal that just so happens to leave the sights of the elderly. He has had it up to here with cases dealing with some whacko student or puppy getting stuck in a sewage hole! The one privilege he is thankful for with his duties is having private shower time and eating time because if it weren't for that he'd raise hell, the devil and his wife!

Aside from that, it was Tuesday and that means it's his private showering time. And he is gonna enjoy every moment of it even if it kills him. He slips out of his uniform and cautiously walks under the showerhead. The feeling of the warm water massaging his tense muscles was exhilirating for him. What could possibly stop this lovely feeling? Well, this...

"Hey, Sasuke!" Kiba shouts.

"AH!" Sasuke yelps, attacking Kiba with a bar of soap.

"Ah, quit it! It's just me, Kiba!" he screams, trying not to get into another fight.

"Get the fuck outta here! Are you mad, dude!" Sasuke argues, shoving Kiba out of the shower.

"Listen," Kiba says, pushing away the shower curtain. "I need your help!"

"Do you have a phone on you?" Sasuke asks, folding his arms.

Kiba raised his eyebrow at the question, obviously confused. He pulled out a red Nokia and gave it to Sasuke then waited to see what he was going to do with it. Sasuke quickly dialed his number in his phone, walked to his duffel bag, pulled out his own cellphone, and answered his phone. He walked back to the shower and turned to Kiba as he stared at his Nokia.

"Answer it," Sasuke ordered.

He obeyed and spoke, "Hello?"

"What's your name again?"

"Inuzuka Kiba?" he responded, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, Kiba, DO YOU _NOT_ SEE ME ASSED OUT IN THIS SHOWER! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU IN MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY SUIT!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" Kiba snaps back, hanging up his phone. "I know you have it rough, but I'm literally begging here! My friend might be out to oft himself!"

"Who the hell is your suicidal friend?" Sasuke asks, hanging his phone up.

"His name's Naruto Uzumaki."

Kiba turned around and immediately smiled at Shikamaru who just slowly walked in. Chouji, the one smart person of the group, was behind him covering his eyes.

"Shikamaru! Chouji!" Kiba called.

"Nice job, Kibs," Shikamaru congratulated, shoving his hands in his pocket. "I thought it'd take forever to find him."

"Who are you people?" Sasuke asked, bluntly and angered.

Sasuke was in a mix of rage and confusion. Normally, no one is allowed to enter the locker room while he was inside because he had that privilege. Though he understood it wasn't a right, the janitors gave him their word that no one would enter the room. It was a payment for locating the janitors lost keys to the school, and that meant every nook and cranny of it. This is what resulted in his anger. As for his confusion, he was oddly fascinated by the scars and bruises each boy was adorned with. Though, he was mostly attracted to Shikamaru's because it left him with his hair hanging and his earring shining more. Was Sasuke into the bad boy look? Maybe. Was he into Shikamaru's look? Not sure, which is why he's confused.

"Um, why do you have your phone out?" Chouji asks, looking away from Sasuke. "You weren't calling the fuzz in for harassment, were you?"

"I would have liked to and CAN I CHANGE INTO MY CLOTHES!" Sasuke shouts, yanking the curtain to cover his body.

He failed to cover his entire body since the curtain was simply stiff plastic and only meant to block any rear views. Kiba chuckled some at Sasuke's bashfulness. Hey, if it were him and Naruto, he'd drag him around by headlock. The thought of losing Naruto suddenly hit Kiba and his chuckle went to a look of remorse. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke from the tip of his head to ends of his toes then to his unimpressive penis. He got bored by the image then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see what's the big fuss," he dryly said.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To hell with it just put a fucking towel on and hurry the hell up!" Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his neck.

* * *

Iruka was searching everywhere for his boy. Sarutobi had taken notice to his student's reactions and decided to calm him down at least a little bit.

"Mr. Umino?"

Iruka turned to see Mr. Sarutobi, Naruto's principal, smoking his pipe outside. They were on the sidewalk on the school campus about to head towards the fourth grade building where his grandson might be.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Sarutobi?"

"If Naruto wasn't here with Konohamaru, where do you think he would be?"

"...Possibly somewhere with an instrument...Naruto sometimes plays with a keyboard. Even though an unsuspecting person would hear a nursery lullaby like 'The Wheels on the Bus' or 'Mary Had a Little Lamb', he can compose his own lyrics just by hearing the melody in his head. But when I checked the Music Room, he...wasn't there...and that's...when I figured...he might be out to commit...suicide..."

"There are chances that he found an old room in the next building from here with a piano. Many of the children find abandoned places to sneak in because of remodeling."

"Please sir! Can you take me there? I have to see my son!"

"Calm down, " Sarutobi patted my head like he would a child and gently smiled. "Little lad."

"I wish I could..."

* * *

"Okay," Sasuke started, adjusting his glasses. "This is how we'll work this out. Each of us will split up to search for Naruto based on all of his favorite spots. If no one is able to find his blonde ass in at least an hour, come back to this exact stairwell. Don't get lost, don't get distracted, and don't leave this building until you get back here. Am I clear?"

"Yeah we got it, Lieutenant Colonel!" Kiba shouted, getting annoyed by Sasuke's attitude. "Can we just go?"

Chouji, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru were standing by the first floor stairwell, leading to the back entrance of the library. Kiba and Sasuke were standing above Shikamaru, who watched them argue, and Chouji, who was seated at the bottom stair.

"Hold on, Kiba," Shikamaru ordered. He came to eye-level with Sasuke then asked, "Do you want something in return for this, Uchiha?"

"I'll think on something other than a foot massage from every last one of you bastards including what's his face," Sasuke growled.

"His name is Naruto. You know. The Japanese term for 'fish paste'?" Chouji hints.

"Leave it to Chouji to describe someone as a food product," Kiba huffed out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chouji defended.

"Look, let's just go over what happened when he ran out of the Nurse's Office!" Sasuke argued, trying to maintain order.

Shikamaru looked on the ground for a writing utensil and discovered a green marker beneath a long table near the stairs. He kneeled down to get it, approached a window and began drawing small figures of himself, his friends and Iruka.

"In the middle of Iruka's lecture," Shikamaru starts, doodling chibies while speaking, "Naruto jetted out of the room and went to the left. I think he went down a stairwell but I don't know where he ran to afterwards."

"Name some places that he would normally be off the back," Sasuke directed.

"Cafeteria," Chouji guessed. "He uses the phone to order ramen from Ichiraku's."

"Teacher's lounge," Kiba thought. "He usually chills with Principal Sarutobi or that crazy art teacher lady."

"Iruka's already at the fourth grade building, I think. So that would leave the big old Weight Room and the library," Shikamaru dual-thought.

"What! He reads!" Kiba shouted.

"C'mon, he goes through enough blonde jokes. Cut him a break," Chouji says.

"I saw him reading a book about poetry and jazz once. All that following him and I never asked why he read those books in particular," Shikamaru realized.

"He was probably trying to hit on some girl who likes that kind of stuff," Kiba snorted.

"If it's Sakura, he got the wrong idea," Shikamaru plainly remarked.

"Um, guys, Sasuke's gone," Chouji searches.

Kiba and Shikamaru look around but see no trace of Sasuke. Assuming he got bored from the useless information and followed instinct, Shikamaru formulated another plan that would help them find Naruto.

"Well, let him go. He has his leads, now we need ours. Other than the places we gave him, where else would he be?" Shikamaru reminds the two.

"Jazz is a genre of music, right? And poetry is a type of creative writing. If you put them both together, you can get the Art II class, the Music Room, Literature of Arts class, or even Gifted Choir," Chouji suggests.

"Chouji, you're a genius!" Shikamaru compliments.

"And you still have a D average for the year? What happened, dude?" Kiba questions.

Sasuke was running down hallways and stairwells in total anger and undetermined direction. All he could remember was that his older brother loved jazz and poetry and that was somehow a perfect lead. He mentioned something about being someone's music teacher a few years ago. But is the person that ran away this cute boy he meant?

**I've always dreamed of a world**

**With peace and with love**

**And beautiful doves with wings of white**

**And feathers made of crystallite**

_That voice...where is it coming from...?_ Sasuke thought, looking around.

He listened to the more distinct sounds of someone singing and pinpointed the location down the hall. He ran in the direction, hoping it was his brother's student.

* * *

"All right, maggots! You're going to start painting a house by using only the shades on the color wheel, got it?"

"Haa, Anko-sensei!"

"Now, get to work!" Anko ordered.

The children scramble trying to get different paints on their palettes. A knock on the door and silhouette in the window caused the Art II teacher to burst open the door and immediately start screaming.

"I'm having class right now! What do you want?"

"Naruto actually stops by here?" Shikamaru asks, frightened.

"Hm?" Anko-sensei stops yelling, looking for Naruto. "Hey, where is my boytoy anyway?"

"Your what?" Shikamaru questions, twitching his eyebrow.

"Who are you, kid?" Anko asks, putting a hand on her hip. "His friend or something?"

"Um, yeah, that's right," Shikamaru answers, scratching the nape of his neck. "I was wondering if he was here."

_But I'll second guess on you next time for sure_, Shikamaru thought.

"Why? What happened to him?" Anko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We think he's going to do something drastic, and if so, he could commit suici--"

"Stop the painting now, maggots!" Anko orders.

The students immediately drop their paints on the desk though clumsily toss paintbrushes around. Some are found trying to catch them, others just let them drop to the floor. Each student faces Anko, anticipating something dealing with them being "useless maggots."

"My plush toy has gone missing and I want every last one of you kids to help me find him!"

"But Anko-sensei, what does your teddy bear have to do with painting houses?" a student asks, bravely.

Good on ya, kid, Shikamaru thought, looking at the student covered in orange and pink paint.

"Either help me find him, or take and Art History test! Your choice."

"I don't know how you do it, I don't know what you do, but Naruto?" Shikamaru asks, mumbling to himself. "You are some kind of friend to be talking with this crazy woman."

* * *

Sasuke ran down his final hallway and stairwell until he heard piano playing. He burst into an old choir room where he saw him. His brother mentioned a cute, blonde boy with little whiskers on his cheeks and the most soulful blue eyes that seem to melt all the ice inside your heart from one glance. He had a radiant smile, he said. It was then that he produced a photograph of the boy holding a guitar bigger than his body and a smile brighter than the sun. Well, the cute boy he saw was a different person. The kid his brother mentioned was not the goofy-looking child that he saw but a miserable rebel. His voice sounded like a man's as he went on playing his blues on the piano. He stood quietly, watching this sorrowful person touching the keys ever so gently, ever so mournful.

**The boy's all alone**

**No one's there to wipe his red eyes**

**And save him from all of the lies**

**That he hears from the guys**

**Look at him now**

**He's choking he's begging he's crying**

**For someone to come find him**

**Here and now**

**I've confessed that I'm not the best**

**I just want to be me and nobody else**

**Tell me how**

**How**

**This is my great depression**

**Give me the strength**

**To fight off what I made**

**What I sat here and made**

Naruto ends his song with a long note and his last few chords on the piano. He stopped playing, slowly dragged his hands to his lap then closed his eyes. Moments later, he placed his elbow on the piano keys, which created a tone cluster, and rested his hand in his palm. He took some deep breaths then opened his eyes once he heard the birds chirping outdoors.

"I guess that's it now, huh?" Naruto asked himself, standing proud now that he got his sadness off his chest. "Thanks, Paris."

The piano came from France, so one might notice on the brand. Naruto placed the cover back on the piano so it wouldn't get dusty at least. Walking away from it, he saw a keyboard he hadn't played since the fourth grade. That's when he heard a thump near the door. He knew someone was at the door and started playing Mary Had a Little Lamb, but he only played the song with one hand while the other held his thighs together. Looking near the door to reassure himself, he saw a raven-haired teen tilting his head with an eyebrow raised. He had seen him before. It was Sasuke from his science and his mentor's younger brother. Pretending not to notice, Naruto scratched the back of his head with a big grin as bright as his hair almost.

"What the hell are you doing? Play another song."

Naively, Naruto responds with a weird look on his face. "What? Like Old MacDonald or something?"

"No, ya dumbass! The song you were playing earlier, play another one like that."

His face grew saddened. Naruto drooped his head, walked towards Sasuke with only five steps separating them, and then looked into his eyes with grief.

"It's not as easy as it may seem...Sasuke."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I tried to talk to you in the beginning of the year before you became a 'detective', but you seemed so busy and had an unwelcome wall around you. Consequently, I decided to just give up on it."

"Why were you going to talk to me?"

He held a silence before lifting his head to respond, "Because no one else would. You have it in your eyes that no one wants to acknowledge you for what you are. And the level of your voice has run colder because of other's neglect towards you, so I just wanted to cheer you up. But, I suppose it's no longer needed."

Sasuke was speechless. How could he have ignored such an offer? How did Naruto find out about him? Did Itachi mention something?

"Itachi? You know him, right?"

"What about him? Do I know you're related?"

"Don't get too close to my brother, Naruto! Unlike you, I live with him. I know what he wants from you, he has that look in his face every time he talks about you."

"What does he say?" Naruto asks ghastly.

"More than you to succeed him in musical talents. I know you're better than him from hearing your voice, but he won't let that slide! He says all kinds of things about you like how attractive you are, how much your voice has power, how your eyes can show the fierceness of emotions, how strong of a fighter you are, everything that gets him hard is what he says about you!"

"Are you saying this to scare me?" Naruto blankly asks. Abruptly, he pins Sasuke to the wall as he continues. "Or are you afraid of losing Itachi?"

"Itachi's not someone to be with, I promise you! He'll take what he wants then leaves, I know!"

Naruto gives Sasuke his first kiss in a matter of seconds before Sasuke could even think of something more to argue. Flabbergasted, Sasuke allows Naruto to caress his lips then his cheek.

"My dear Sasuke..." Naruto hisses, kissing Sasuke's bottom lip. "It seems to me as if you've got the game all..." Naruto hisses, repeating his actions. "fucked...up..." Naruto releases Sasuke then walks out of the room.

Sasuke doesn't know what to do, say, or think. All he knows is his case...is closed.

* * *

"Naruto?" Iruka asks, trying not to hallucinate. He realizes that the person walking towards them is his son, "Naruto!"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouts with a smile as he runs to Iruka.

"Naruto!" the search group calls.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto!"

"Aw, Iruka!"

"This game of hide-and-seek is over, Naruto!"

"Uh-oh! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto shouts as he is pummeled by Iruka-sensei.

"All's well that ends well, I guess," Kiba says with a sweat-drop inching down his head.

"A perfect adage," Principal Sarutobi huffs in relief.

"This may seem right and all, but who's gonna patch him up when Iruka's through?" Chouji questions.

"What a drag!" Shikamaru exclaims slapping his forehead.


	3. Spending the Night, Itachi?

The lights were cut off and all that was heard was the opening solo from a lead guitarist. An intrusion from the snare drums added itself to the solo then fog arose from the apron of the stage and into the audience. An eery blue light creeped its way onstage and illuminated the fog. The crowd was about to start screaming but remained calm for a few more moments to see who was opening the show. Bolts of light raced through the house then flashes of colorful shapes ran across the crowd. The curtain rose and a man with long perfect hair, some covering his eyes, creeped his way downstage with his opening guitar solo. He lightly touched his small microphone near his mouth then made a small hissing sound. This started an eerie yet seductive noise as he strummed a chord of his guitar and continued the hissing. He began to play a full opening solo. The lights immediately changed from blues and greens to reds and oranges, introducing the opening act.

"_**ITACHI**_!" the women shouted.

The man moved his hair, winked then performed his first song. The rest of his group appeared from opening backdrops on the large thrust stage of Ao Stadium. A man with long blonde hair playing bass, and a man with short red hair playing the drums. Each player had their eyes closed, doing naturally what they were made for: music.

**It's gettin' near dawn **

**When lights close their tired eyes.**

**I'll soon be with you my love,**

**To give you my dawn surprise.**

**I'll be with you darling soon,**

**I'll be with you when the stars start falling.**

~~~Sunshine of Your Love made famous by Cream, sung by Itachi Uchiha

* * *

_Boy, I tell ya. That guy Itachi knew how to perform. He had the right amount of power and used the right the amount of aesthetics to increase the pleasure of his audience's ears, especially the women. Well, that guy Itachi was my mentor. I love him to death, you know. Sorry for interrupting your take on the show again, but he'll come back with the rest of his band. He went through so many trials and tribulations it's not even funny. He was a serious guy; the dude was a beautiful man. Before you go stomping your feet for me disturbing your dreamboat, I stopped the performance again to tell my story. Everything has a purpose; Itachi's purpose is to explain how I became a musician and how he became my mentor._

_Now, to start off, Itachi Uchiha is Sasuke's older brother. During the time of the brawl, which I've been explaining to you unappreciative people, Itachi was seventeen years young and just a regular high school student graduating the year after. Itachi and I used to talk to each other about how I wanted to learn from him so bad, and I did. He told me I actually handcuffed him to the bench in the park and said he couldn't leave until he taught me how to play instruments. Convinced I was crazy and determined, he agreed to teach me. He only charged my dad ten bucks a class, and he only came about twice a week. When his classes began to reach once a month, Iruka came up with this idea to use him as punishment against me. Here's how he did it..._

* * *

In the Uchiha manor, the eldest son would normally be studying in his room for exams or conducting research for massive projects. Although he excelled at academics, his heart was elsewhere. Itachi Uchiha defined perfection; he was the ultimate child prodigy. Everyone has their flaws though, and his was falling for one blonde-haired boy who just so happened to be his first student. He marveled Naruto for many things, but he hasn't been able to see him very often as he used to. However, Itachi had recently gotten a phone call from Umino Iruka, the father of his only music apprentice, Uzumaki Naruto. He seemed concerned about Naruto's behavior in school and was asked to see to it that he spoke to the darling blonde. From Naruto's perspective, it seemed like he wanted Itachi to stop by and hear a song he wrote like a regular instructional day. Oh, how wrong is the poor child! In about another hour, which is after he finishes his school work and collects all of his textbooks, Itachi will go and see the boy but not for some picnic.

"Itachi!"

Itachi looks at his open door, wondering who is calling him. He realizes it's his little brother, Sasuke, because he always trips over the wooden block down the hallway. That block lets him know who is coming and he can easily identify the person coming. For instance, his father stubs his toe when he is about to enter his room; his mother steps on the thing and loses her shoe in the process due to the hot glue capturing it, and poor Sasuke always trips over it. Maybe it would help if he made the block bigger. Sasuke did sound like he needed help from his deliberate screams and calls for him, so he might as well listen to his stress-filled brother.

"I'm in my room, Sasuke."

Sasuke sounded a bit distressed from his beckoning. It wasn't like him to be stress-filled. Angry, yes, but not stressed. Sasuke burst through Itachi's door, panting and tearing up in the eyes. He stomped near Itachi, who was still writing, then yanked the rubberband out of his long hair to gain his attention by force.

"What have you done to that kid, Itachi?" Sasuke questions, yelling.

"What the hell are you muttering about?" Itachi asks, glaring.

"I had to look for a guy in school today named Naruto, who seems to know you, and he sounds like you when he's depressed," Sasuke informs, tossing the rubberband. "Have you been touching him? Answer me, molester!"

"Could you knock off that insensitive, ridiculous yelling?" Itachi questioned, turning slowly. "Now, why are you calling me a molester?" Itachi asks, putting his pencil on his desk.

"Because he acts like he's _your_ younger brother and _I'm not_!" Sasuke argues.

Itachi's eyes widen from the statement as he looks at Sasuke. He then notices something odd about his younger brother. His lips weren't as thin or pale as they normally were. He remembered Sasuke saying once that he'd never allow someone to touch without his permission. Unless he had been raped today, there was definitely something questionable about the chap.

"Did someone kiss you?" Itachi asks. "Your lips are puffier and...pinker than usual."

Sasuke blushed. Abruptly, Itachi was caught in an embrace by Sasuke and his tears. Not fully knowing what had happened to his younger brother, Itachi slightly tilted his head awaiting his brother's response to his question. Internally, he was beginning to pray. What if someone had raped him? They did inherit refined features, so it isn't difficult to notice the boy's appeal. If someone did, though, he was intent on killing them by any means.

"I don't want you to hurt him anymore. I don't want you to hurt yourself either, Nii-san."

Itachi closes his eyes and sighs, "Foolish little brother. You act like I've been cutting him open for years."

Sasuke faced Itachi with innocent eyes, "Then what have you done?"

"Your face looks like a pear drenched in rainwater," Itachi says, poetically.

"I'm asking a serious question! Humor me and give me a good response, will ya!" Sasuke shouted, blushing.

"Well, if it helps, I haven't tortured him. I haven't spoken with him none this week because of matters in school."

Sasuke hushed. He drooped his head and relaxed his grip on Itachi's neck. Itachi smiled then started another conversation with his sweet, little brother.

"You don't have to worry about me, Sasuke. You mean more to me than any other family member could ever imagine. Haven't I always been there for you like an older brother should be for his younger sibling?"

"Yes," Sasuke hiccupped.

"Then don't think I am ever replacing you for someone else. It just can't be done," Itachi whispered, patting Sasuke's hair to comfort him.

His brother's words were gentle but his own curiosity wouldn't let gentleness fool him. He just had to know why Naruto wasn't moved by any threat he gave him concerning his older brother. Why did he really want to speak to him? How did he know about him? Anything. Itachi saw it in his eyes, those feral eyes. And like a light went off in his head, he came to a sudden thought.

_That blonde kid better not have touched my brother!_ Itachi angrily thought, readying to open a can whoop-ass.

"Then what_ do _you do with Uzumaki? He seems to like the appraisal you give him," Sasuke mutters, irritated.

"I teach him how to play instruments. The same way I use instruments to calm down, I use my skills to train him how to gain self-control. You don't necessarily have that problem, so it is not needed for you; however, I'll teach you regularly for the summer if you want," Itachi answered.

"Really?" Sasuke asks, shocked.

Itachi nodded then decided to use this moment for a little teasing. "So, I take it my student kissed you with your permission?"

Sasuke violently shook his head, "No! He caught me off guard! And he's not a girl! And he was very depressed at the moment! And why are we talking about this?"

"I was only curious, Sasuke. I figured you would be able to talk about it, seeing as though you're already frustrated. Now, whether this is sexual frustration, of course - "

"_Ew_, don't say that!" Sasuke defended, moving away from Itachi.

"Well, did you take offense?" Itachi asked.

"Can I close the door?" Sasuke asks, drooping his head in embarrassment.

Itachi nods. Sasuke walks to the door, gently closes the door, runs to Itachi, slides on the floor pillow, and sits Indian-style on the pillow blushing.

"Okay, you promise not to tell anyone I said this, right?"

"Depends on how my mood is when you get to it."

"Itachi!"

"Fine, I won't say anything."

"Well, I, um...liked it, and now I think I've gone senile because I'm falling for a guy! Help me, nii-san!"

"That good, huh?" Itachi smiled teasingly.

"That's why I asked what did you do to him," Sasuke intelligently remarked.

"That was his own doing, I believe. I couldn't tell you where he learned to do that, but, if it helps, I'll talk to him about it."

"No, forget it. It'd be too late to start something. He's already on the verge of expulsion and we're graduating soon. Oh, I forget to mention!" Sasuke shouts, jumping out of his cushion and running to his room.

Itachi watched the unexpected movements then turned back to his desk to continue writing. Moments later, Sasuke returned with a folder in his hand and a small bag in his arm.

"Itachi-nii-san?"

"Yes, darling little brother," Itachi remarks, annoyed. "What is it now?"

"I got accepted to Apprentice Institution on full scholarship!" Sasuke declared, proud and excited.

"That's good!" Itachi gently congratulated, proud of his brother. "Plan on being an actual detective?"

"Yep! I'm trying to be a homicide detective someday," Sasuke said, brightly smiling.

"Homicide? Jesus, Sasuke! You're not a necrophilic are you?"

"NO! I just wanted to do something I haven't heard anyone else in the family do. Homicide detective is one of them," Sasuke said, pulling out some papers. "I heard high school was tough, so I'm gonna work just as hard as you without having my head explode. I hope I get dissection in biology and anatomy classes. I want to become as skilled as I can in my line of work, you know!"

"Well, I'm proud of you nonetheless," Itachi says, taking pictures from Sasuke's hands. "Be sure to tell me all about your experiences, okay? I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Thanks, nii-san. I will!" Sasuke says, nodding. His smile gradually falls in thought. He changes his sitting position by holding his knees then asks Itachi another question, "Nii-san? Are you going to college after high school?" Itachi nodded. Sasuke accepted his answer then said, little above a whisper, "I want to help you find an apartment or a house."

"Why?" Itachi asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Because...I don't want to stay here alone. I want to be with you. I'll find a job once I'm old enough to get a permit and stuff, so I can help pay the rent or the bills, but I don't wanna stay here..."

"When do you want to start looking...?" Itachi whispered.

* * *

"Naruto, it's almost seven o'clock! You got everything together?"

Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru were sitting in the den, enjoying each other's company. They had been watching the news, but the channel was interrupted by commercial breaks so they switched back and forth to music videos. The four friends agreed to switch through about four channels if all of them were in someone's house. For Naruto, the selections of choice were music videos, movies, cartoons and political stations; although, there was the occassional reality show like elimiDATE (A/N: this is an actual show that used to air in the early 2000s but went off-air in 2006. Sometimes, it got ridiculous but it was funny back in the day) Everyone else had their choices in their own homes. Naruto looked into the kitchen, grumbling at Iruka's back.

"What's Iruka talking about, Naruto?" Kiba asks, staring at a choreographer with high shorts.

"Oh, we're inviting my piano teacher over," Naruto answers, regretfully. "Iruka says that my problem with all this fighting is my boredom."

"Makes no sense to me," Chouji comments, chewing on a granola bar.

"Is your piano teacher a woman perchance?" Shikamaru asks logically, looking at Naruto.

"Nope, it's a guy," Naruto drags, sighing. "He's that detective guy's big brother, I think."

"Bummer..." Shikamaru remarks, scratching his forehead.

"Don't rub it in, dipstick!" Naruto complains, drooping his head on the table.

The four boys continued watching the boring music video, exchanging some colorful remarks about the choreographers. Another video followed and that got the boys' attention. A man licked his lips seductively in the screen then tugged on a strange leather collar with a metal snake hanging from the belt buckle like a dog's tag encircling his neck. Ethereal breezes of clever wind effects blew his hair as the music was playing slowly. The man creeped his way across barren ground to find his guitar case. He opened it, pulled out a striking Les Paul guitar, and played chords going into a crescendo. He sung into an estranged microphone hooked between a cluster of rocks, rubbing his lips against the head ever so sensually. A knock on the door made everyone turn around. Iruka turned the heat down on the stove then walked to the door. He opened it and grinned mischievously as he took sight to the person standing before him. Iruka let the man inside then closed the door behind him. It felt like time stopped for Naruto as his breath hitched from the sight of his teacher when his eyes slowly tore away from the guitarist.

"Ah, Naruto, your teacher's here!" Iruka called.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-chan," Itachi greeted, removing his black hoodie.

"Oi, Itachi-sensei," Naruto replied with a bow.

Itachi folded his hoodie then bent down to place the garment in an empty straw basket. He stood again then observed the scene. A boy with short messy hair was holding the couch's pillow was looking at his suspiciously; another one was eating snacks below him; Naruto was lying on the table, looking at him; finally, a ponytailed kid was looking at him, shocked apparently, and was seated next to Naruto. He then looked to the television to see a familiar rock icon performing his new single. Itachi lifted a duffel bag off one of his shoulders then placed it behind the straw basket where his hoodie rested.

"So, Itachi, are you staying the night?"

A long, awkward silence was held until Itachi-sensei responded back.

"Yes, but just for tonight..."


	4. Thank you, Sensei

_Damn!_ Naruto thought. _It's starting to rain_.

Naruto was busy helping Iruka clean the dishes. He tried his best not to pay attention to his music teacher, Itachi Uchiha, but he knew better than that. Iruka observed Naruto's behavior around Itachi plenty of times to know that whenever the raven-haired teenager came by, Naruto would practically pounce on him and give him more attention than the poor chap probably needed. A severe punishment _for_ Naruto would be having Itachi stay the night and _not_ be able to tackle him the way he usually does. However, this was not the true concern for either of them.

In the living room, Itachi was busy playing a Mayan lullaby on his guitar without looking at anyone else but hearing each note perfectly. If he were to be mistaken in a note, he would tweak his guitar string and play it over before he got to the tricky parts. Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru watched Itachi in suspicion as if they were waiting for him to swing the instrument and bash someone in the head with it. Itachi had that type of air around him to do it, so why not think he could? Comically, when they notice him scrunch his eyebrows because of some oddness with the stringed instrument, they would hold their breath and ready themselves for some type of horrible anger management issue. When nothing happened, they would breathe heavily and go back to calmly watching.

Minutes went by. Impatiently, Kiba begin questioning the more attractive male before him. He only thought he was attractive for his bad boy attitude and unmoved stoic mask; also, his hair made him look more--dare he say--feminine?

"Hey, mister?"

"Yes, boy?" Itachi smoothly asked, not opening his eyes or halt playing.

"You're Itachi, right?" Kiba asked. "Sasuke's older brother?"

"I am," Itachi answers in his smooth tone.

"How do you know Naruto if Sasuke doesn't talk to him, or, better yet, talk about him?" Shikamaru and Chouji nod in agreement to the question Kiba asked.

"I have known Naruto since he was eight years old. Five years ago, I was leaving R. M. Middle School for my eighth grade year. Due to an argument, I hid away to the old choir room and grabbed an old acoustic guitar to calm my nerves. I saw some kid with whiskers on his face just staring at me, or is it the truth is that he somehow found me."

"Found you?" Chouji asked with interest.

"When I asked him how he got inside a locked room, he said he was trying to find out who was playing music and stumbled in when he heard the guitar playing coming from me. Since then, he kept sneaking in the room to watch most of the time. I taught him how to play three things during that time: the piano, the synthesizer, and the guitar."

Shikamaru and Chouji came across the same shocking thought. Usually, they would catch Naruto borrowing certain books from the library that consisted of literature and music genre. And when they snuck in his bedroom to scare him once, he was humming--fairly well I might add--a poem in his own pop rhythm and drum beat. They ended up scaring him anyway, but questioned what Naruto was hiding when he crept around with these weird interests. Kiba also came across a thought. Occassionally, he would see Naruto designing posters of musical groups or designing certain screenshots based on a music video. Then the conclusion hit them, Itachi was influencing him to get into music since he had the potential.

Itachi continued speaking. This time he stopped playing his guitar and placed it on the side of the couch. "A few weeks later, he dragged me here to see his dad and--"

"Hey, Itachi, are you hungry or thirsty by any chance?" Naruto blurted.

"Aw, geez, Naruto! You messed up a perfectly good story just now, ya twerp!" Shikamaru complained.

"Huh?" Naruto blankly questioned.

"If all conversations are well and done, I would like to get to the point of Itachi being here," Iruka sat in his lounge chair. "Now then, earlier today was a bit of a hassle in school. Why don't you boys explain the problem?"

_Don't tell me Iruka is trying to get me in trouble!_ Naruto thought. _Better keep it safe and be honest about this_.

Naruto took a quick glance at Itachi to see if his eyes were still closed. Unfortunately, they were nice and open. His head began to droop down a little to avoid the intense stare, but he quickly shook his head and grew frustrated for the fault being placed on his shoulders.

"Look, it wasn't my fault!" Naruto shouted, hands banging on the table.

"I'm sure it wasn't, so try to explain the situation as calmly as you can," Itachi said.

"Don't worry, Naruto," Chouji reassured, giving a thumbs up, "I got your back."

"Yeah, you got eye witnesses here!" Kiba also reassured.

"Just get to the drama already," Shikamaru argued.

"Okay, this is how it goes," Naruto readies himself then continues. "Almost everyone and their grandma knows I have this major crush, which I'm getting over, on Sakura Haruno. She likes Sasuke, your brother, but has this high school freshmen, Kankuro, as her boyfriend so Sasuke can be jealous of her and him. Kankuro has been doing nothing but treating Sakura like some human puppet and I hate it!"

"There were a lot of people in our class trying to tell her how and when to dump him," Kiba added, "but she kept trying to work her relationship out until Sasuke noticed the trouble she's in to save her."

"Today, Kankuro was being a total ass. He hit Sakura on her neck and I don't know I guess I just lost it and decided to attack," Naruto explained, fisting his hands.

"I turned around the corner and saw the fight from there," Kiba threw in. "So I helped out until that douchebag had the nerve to call some other guys."

"Hey, that's when I came in!" Chouji proudly exclaimed. "Then I called Shikamaru and--"

"I got mixed into the fight," Shikamaru complained.

"Yes, and then you were stuck in the nurses' office," Iruka added. "Now explain the running away situation."

Naruto was silent for a moment. He thought about it, and spoke in a whisper tone almost inaudible.

"Um, that's... I was trying to..."

"You were put under too much frustration," Itachi suggested, earning a nod from Naruto. "Well, you have three options for your punishment, which I'm assuming is the reason for your father calling me, and you best decide tonight what that option will be. You weren't wrong in wanting to make Kankuro apologize, but you went about this the wrong way. Your friends will be under different measures, I'm sure, but (since they were involved) they will suffer watching you."

"What's the options?" Naruto asks regretfully.

"You can be struck twenty times under a belt, volunteer working with the janitor and/or cafeteria lady, or you can show everyone what you were doing before Sasuke found you in your hiding place..."

"I'll take that last one for six hundred, please!" Naruto chose, raising his hand high in the air.

"Are you sure about that?" Itachi asked.

"No, I'm not. But I refuse to be embarassed with a whipping or voluntarily cleaning toilets!" Naruto argued. "Shika-chan, grab that guitar for me."

"Before you even think about touching that guitar, let me make something perfectly clear with you..." Itachi growled, glaring. "There will be no more hiding, Naruto. Your punishment for the time being is to show exactly what you were doing, and any alterations in what happened will cost you."

Everyone in the room--except Itachi--got scared by Itachi's voice. Naruto began to realize that he couldn't play this off anymore and started trembling in disbelief. His eyes were starting to water, but he shook them off and took the guitar. He grew hesitant, afraid. His hand was shaking immensely until a note poured out then some more and a few more until a voice came out.

**I remember it like it was yesterday.**

**We were young and new at just about everything**

**Like little babies.**

**Its been fun, guys **

**And I've realized **

**Today seems like the last time I might ever see your face **

**But I'll keep on hopin to be in touch **

**And remember how much fun **

**It was to be with you**

**Yesteryear feels like yesterhour **

**Tomorrow seems like next year **

**But how time has passed **

**How great our chances are now **

**Pass this on **

**This is our song **

**I'll see you **

**Sometime soon**

Naruto stopped playing the guitar, mostly because he didn't know how to continue the song. Itachi liked the song just fine, but everyone else practically tackled Naruto to the floor.

"Dude that was awesome!" Chouji exclaimed.

"Your voice was very strong!" Iruka complimented.

"Why didn't you say you could sing that good?" Shikamaru asked, proud that he had a talented friend.

"Yeah, ya jerk!" Kiba shouted, punching Naruto in the back multiple times. "What's with the friggin secrets?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for graduation! Don't be so upset!" Naruto shouted, trying to get free from all the attention.

"That was a graduation song?" Chouji asked.

"It was supposed to be until this ruined the surprise!" Naruto shouted painfully, rubbing the aching of his back.

The doorbell rang. Chouji's father came to get Chouji, then Shikamaru's father came following behind, and then Kiba's sister boys promised to call each other once they got home and then left.

* * *

It rained even more now. Naruto was practicing his new guitar lessons and Iruka was finishing up researching on a school Naruto had chosen to apply to for high school. There was a program for young musicians, college preparatory environment, and the school wasn't all that huge. But one thing tampered with Iruka's mind: Naruto and his choice of schools versus a financial source.

Itachi had come out of the guest room he was going to be staying in for the night but had a few problems in his attire. He was wearing no shirt, was still wet and had wet muscles showing, his tattoo was visible, and his hair was down. (We deem that sexy now-a-days, but someone we must've forgot to mention that to him.) Naruto had taken a quick look to see Itachi and immediately turned pink. Itachi noticed the pause in guitar and looked at Naruto to see him go back to it with pink tingling in his cheeks.

"Naruto?" Itachi called. "Where do you plan on going for high school since you planned on shocking the world with this graduation song of yours?"

"I want to go to Gakuen Konoha," Naruto answered.

"Yes, well, let's hope they give you a loan or something," Iruka chimed, looking at the price for tuition.

"I wanted to sign up for the music camp and all, you know. They give away money for tuition there," Naruto delightfully explained.

"Oh, where did that confidence come from? A moment ago, you were going to cry to avoid showing your music," Itachi teased, gesturing movements with his wrists and hands.

"Actually, I have you and dad to thank," Naruto says.

"Where do I come in on this? I'm doing absolutely nothing," Iruka argued.

"Without you, I wouldn't be able to see Itachi or take lessons from him. And I wouldn't have been able to afford the CDs and books I've bought so far for school and home. Also, if you weren't so tolerant of my badass, I probably would be out on the streets. So, Itachi-sensei. Otou-san. Arigatou saiimase. Because you were always there for me."

"... ... Unfortunately, I will not be with you on your way to school," Itachi responds.

"What!? Why?" Naruto questions.

"I'll be graduating from high school next year, so it's going to be pretty busy for me," Itachi explains."I'll always be there for you, this will never change. You just won't see me, that's all."

Iruka was quiet. Naruto was shocked by this, but he dragged Itachi outside in the rain and shut the door behind him. Iruka was even more confused when he saw it all happened, but he waited for them to come back.

* * *

Naruto was crying. Itachi figured he would and waited for him to say something.

"You're a weird guy, you know that?" Naruto chuckled, tears coming down. "But I like that you're weird because... it's different... You're not like anyone else, you know? I loved you, Itachi-sensei, but I guess it's stupid now."

Itachi kissed him."Nothing is ever stupid coming from you, Naruto. Those feelings... will never be forgotten. So long as you remember something about me such as my differences, I will always be with you no matter what. Just as you were always here waiting for me, I will be elsewhere waiting for you to find me just as you did the first time we met."  
Naruto smiled through his tears, "Arigatou, Itachi-sensei."

* * *

~~~~~~~~Whoo-hoo! It's done! The first section of series is over with! Okay, when you leave this page please be sure to either message me to suggest changes. You all are a lovely audience, and I would say I love you but I'm not the type to love a stranger. Later!!! |=3


	5. Punishment: Kiba's penalty

_Rain. It seems to solve many problems, doesn't it? Tough luck, this isn't one of those stories where rain solves anything; instead, it makes the scenery look like a mud puddle. Kiba had just gotten through with explaining the ruckus at school for what seemed like the millionth time rather than the third, and the ones he was explaining himself to were nothing compared to Iruka. No, rain doesn't solve a brawl at school or an argument at home. If you think I'm fooling, ask Kiba Inuzuka. He's my friend and you'll know what else he is to me as we progress further into the story._

_Oh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, by the way. I'm the guy who has been telling the story so far. The first section of this story is based on my perspective of how I got the game all wrong. You might not know how exactly I got it wrong, but we have a ways to go before that's figured out. Right now, I'm just going to relax and enjoy telling you a long story... ... Well, actually, this part of the story isn't that long at all._

"Kiba Inuzuka, what gave you the nerve to pull off a stunt like this on the last few weeks of school!?" Tsume shouted, demanding a reason.

"I was defending my best friend from some weak chump! It wasn't on purpose!" Kiba pleaded.

"If you're such a hero, why didn't you ask for someone else to break it up? Who exactly is the weaker chump when it comes to expulsion?" Hana calmly asked.

Kiba scrunches his nose in anger, growling at the truth. "Who calls on five older guys to beat on someone their own size?"

"Save it for later when your father comes home!" Tsume argues, feeding her dog, Kuromaru. "We'll discuss the punishment for this soon enough. Until then, go get ready for bed!"

"But mom--"

Tsume stands to her feet, glaring at Kiba. "I will say it again. Go get ready for bed!"

Kiba storms to his room in complete frustration of the entire scenario with his mother and older sister. He slams his door, locks it, and slowly slides his back against the wooden surface until he is seated on the floor. His puppy, Akamaru, slowly walks towards him and licks his slump hand to comfort him. Kiba cuddles his puppy for a few minutes before talking to him.

"Hey there, boy. Have you been eating all right?" Kiba asked, saddened.

_(grr-bark) "What's wrong, Kiba?"_

"Nothing..." Kiba growled, glaring at the door as if someone were there in place of it.

Kiba and Sakura used to be really good friends in school. She was the only girl he felt comfortable being around, and he seemed to be the only boy she entrusted all of her secrets to. He was the only person she told the truth about dating Kankuro to, and now he was taking heat for something he couldn't sit back on and watch! Where's the justice? That Kankuro was something else.

Sakura just thought it would be nice to start a relationship with someone responsible, but the wind must have blown her in the opposite direction. Kankuro held responsibility, obedience and intelligence, but he couldn't keep control of his life since he was going to be kissing up to his younger brother for a job--a job only the city would kill for--and he was probably being dogged around a lot. Sure, Kiba would have understood the hook-up. Sakura was a tormented, lonely orphan and Kankuro was a tormented, lonely soon-to-be servant to someone whose hormones haven't kicked in enough for the length to...lengthen. That's understandable: a girl who has freedom of choice with someone who apparently doesn't; it's kind of romantic. Too bad Kankuro just screwed the dating game up. Sakura was finally breaking up with the guy after almost a year and what does he do? He aims to punch a wall then missed that and jabbed the back of Sakura's neck? Who the hell misses a wall?

Kiba was getting angry just thinking about the events that happened, but Akamaru soon silenced that frustration and it made him realize how put-down Naruto felt and how put-down he's feeling now. Moments later, he was reminded of Naruto's song and figured Akamaru would like to know since he tells him just about everything.

"Hey, wanna know something cool, little buddy?" Kiba asks, slowly grinning.

_(aurf) "Certainly!"_

"I learned my friend can sing today. He sounded like a rock star, except he was playing acoustic rock."

_(whine-ruff) "You can sing too, can't you?"_

"No, I can't. I prefer humming...or growling since I'm half-canine," Kiba sarcastically tells himself.

_(bark bark bark ruff) "I've heard you before and it sounded pretty good to me."_

"I was giving you a bath at the time, pup. Water relaxes the larynx and makes sound come out more smoothly," Kiba tries to explain, using his biology lessons_._

_(ruff ruff bark) "Right! And you were singing to me so I wouldn't be so afraid of the water."_

Kiba smiled. "I guess I did, huh? What am I gonna tell Naruto when he figures that out?"

_(bark bark grr-ruff, ruff ruff) "He's gonna like it or get a nice package from me! Take that to the bank and count on it!"_

"I'm a terrible owner. I taught my dog how to catch an attitude with people."

_(bark bark, grr-ruff ruff bark) "You're not terrible at all. But I really think you should tell Naruto."_

"That's nice advice coming from you. But how and when am I going to tell him?"

_(bark bark) "You can call him tomorrow while everyone is off."_

"Oh!" Kiba stood up, realizing his promise for tonight."I gotta call him today, actually. Thanks, boy!"

_(bark) "Your welcome!"_

Kiba pulls out his cell phone and calls Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was busying himself with Itachi's guitar again. He wanted so badly to just rest his head on that toned chest and run his fingers through that gorgeous, shiny hair, or maybe it would be best for him to just not think of him while doing guitar lessons. He tended to play his emotions out unconsciously quite often. For instance, when he has admiration for someone like Itachi he'll play Latin Jazz or Mayan lullabies, or, when he gets angry because Iruka calls him away from Itachi, he plays notes in marcato in allegro form.

Itachi had actually caught on to his student's pattern of playing when Naruto mastered "Black Magic Woman," and he realized that when he walked away for a few seconds he would change the arrangement to match his footsteps. As he watched Naruto obediently follow the music sheets he had given to him, Itachi looked through Naruto's application for Konoha Gakuen, or Gakuen Konohagakure, but was soon interrupted by an awkward techno ringtone. Naruto showed his confusion through much slower, steadier notes and when he answered the phone the voice was recognized as Kiba.

**Hey, Naruto, did anyone else call in yet?**

"Nah-uh. I've been holding a guitar the entire time. Well, half the time at least," Naruto answered, quickly glancing at Itachi. "But why the sudden want to call me?"

**Oh, I just wanted to know why you were hiding something that big. I don't know why Shika and Cho wanted to call you**.

"Well, I'm still skeptical," Naruto says, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear. "Singing isn't an everyday talent, you know. You gotta have mad skills for stuff like that."

**Congrats, you've got mad skills in kicking some notes**.

_(bark bark) "Hey, what about you? Spill the beans, mutt!"_

"Hey, Akamaru," Naruto greeted.

_(bark! ruff ruff) "Hello, person on the red box that sounds a lot like Naruto! Now, tell him Kiba!"_

**Uh, Akamaru said 'hey.' Oh, speaking of notes. Where are you going tomorrow?**

"Probably running errands for Iruka-sensei. Got grounded until after graduation," Naruto says, drooping his head as he watched Iruka grin in victory.

**Better than me. I gotta wait for my dad to come home and tear me a new one.**

"Oooo...feel sorry for you already..." Naruto sympathetically says, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Don't worry, Hound. Hopefully, everyone will get through this with their heads held high and a smile brighter than the sun!"

**Sorry, I think you stole that light of hope through your natural charm.**

"Oh, ha ha! It'd be nice for you to smile every once-in-a-while, too, but you're probably trying to hide the fact that you eat Kibbles and Bits from all of us!" Naruto argues.

**Why you--!**

"Shouldn't you be practicing instead of talking on the phone, Naruto?" Itachi questioned, turning a page of the application.

"Oh!" Naruto shouts, quickly grabbing the neck of the guitar and positioning it. "So what do you think you'll be doing tomorrow?"

**Probably cleaning the house from the ground floor and up. What about you?**

"Hopefully, this stress-relieving exercise with this guitar can be done by the bridge," Naruto says, playing a few chords. "I want to finish the song and practice some more. Hey, you're good in picking out sounds aren't you?"

**I don't wanna brag or anything, but yeah. I'm that awesome**.

"Dude, you gotta help me with this song," Naruto says, pleading. "I can't think of any more words!"

**Is that a distant cry for help I'm hearing**?

"YES!!! Now say you'll help me and I'll bust you out!" Naruto shouts.

"Bust who out?" Iruka questions, threatening Naruto with a glare and skillet.

"No one, Dad!" Naruto says, frantically shaking his head.

**Sounds like Iruka's got his eye on ya? That's some expensive surveillance you got there, you know.**

"Pfft! Tell me about it," Naruto says, scratching his head in annoyance. "Hey! I've been meaning to ask you. What school are you applying for next year, Hound?"

**Hm... Mom wants me to go to Apprentice Academy or something, dad wants me to go to Suna High, and Hana's just silent on the whole thing. I applied to both, but I don't wanna go there at all. I'd rather work in a factory than attend those schools; the average GPA is a 3.3 in Suna High and 3.6 in Apprentice Academy! The highest I've ever made on a good day is a 3.1, my average is a friggin 2.7!**

"Damn...wow..." Naruto heaves, rubbing his eyebrow. "Can I suggest a school?"

**Why not? I'm probably grounded until I start school again, Kiba says running bath water**.

"What time is it? You normally don't shower until 8, right?" Naruto asks, looking for a clock.

**It's almost 6. I told you, I have to wait for my dad to tear me a new one. That's probably gonna come right around now if I put my foot in the tub. What's your suggestion**?

"Oh, uh, how about Konoha Gakuen? You can study for vetenarian stuff!" Naruto says brightly.

**Isn't that school like a thousand a year**?

"Well, yeah, but they have summer programs you can do for scholarship money. I'm going for music and political science!" Naruto cheers.

Iruka spits out his cup of coffee in clear shock of Naruto's choice in careers: political figure or musician. Itachi simply looks at Naruto, both eyebrows raised and impressed by the bold choices.

* * *

Kiba nearly dropped his cell phone in the tub as he listened but luckily Akamaru caught the electronic device in his mouth.

"Kiba!"

"Coming, dad!" Kiba answers, regretfully. "Hey, Naruto, I gotta go. I'll see you around if I live."

**Okay. Oh, and Kiba**?

"What's the matter?" Kiba asks.

**I'm real sorry, okay**.

"... just keep practicin' your guitar, kid," Kiba scoffs, smirking.

He hangs up his cell phone, turns off his water and walks out of his bedroom calmly. About an hour later of receiving his mild discipline, Kiba took a long, long, long bath to relax his body from two fights: the riot at school and the riot from his dad. As if it wasn't bad enough he had to fight three guys off his back, there's his dad being an asshole and beating him up. He didn't want to have a flashback on anything that occurred today. All he wanted to do was let the bruises and cuts heal, even though his legs and arms were screaming in jolting pain. What was his punishment this time? Oh, clean the house from the basement to the attic (hence the usage of "from the ground floor and up"), make the groceries, tend to the dog yard, clean out the garage, mow the lawn, and read about repairing and cooking then demonstrate what you read. Yeah, that would be the most fun he'll have with his family for a long time...

* * *

Wednesday, May 18

6:48 a.m.

Hana awoke to the smell of eggs and meat coming from the kitchen. She looked at the time on her clock and groggily arose from bed. Once she made it to the bottom of the stairs, she hid herself behind the wall to see her little brother making coffee and skillfully snatch toast in mid-air to put on three plates.

_Kiba...? How long has he been up? Did dad wake him up just to cook?_ Hana thought.

"I know you're there, Hana. You can eat if you want. There's juice on the table since I know you don't drink coffee," Kiba called, not caring enough to look to or at Hana.

"Don't get all cocky with me, brat! I was just wondering who was down here," Hana says, sitting at the table.

"Look who's talking. Dad was wondering the same thing before he left about an hour ago."

Hana gasps, looking at Kiba. "So you woke up early on your own to cook?"

Kiba remained silent. Hana wanted to get up and embrace him for comfort, but this was what he had to do. You don't go disobeying pops all willie-nillie. Still, waking up before dad, who goes to work at a quarter to six exclusively, is rather impressive. In actuality, Kiba got up at four-something to clean the basement. Dad came in once he was done with the ground floor.

"Well, well, well. This isn't like you," Tsume commented, scratching in her messy hair. "I'm proud of you, but since you usually hate having to do anything to the house I guess that doesn't mean shit to you."

"It's fine. Hungry, mamma?" Kiba asked, pointing to the table.

"Indeed," Tsume answered, sniffing then letting out a strong cough.

"Geez, mom, just spittin' all over the table," Hana remarks, rubbing a spot with her long sleeve.

Tsume smiled. Kiba placed two plates on the table, turned off the stove and coffee-maker then went out in the dog yard to feed the breeds. Hana was about to question Kiba for not eating until Tsume touched her arm to explain.

"That's for your daddy. He didn't leave for work yet."

"Dad's home?" Hana asked, eyes widening.

"Said he was curious to know how well Kiba can cook. I told him he was pretty good with a skillet, so he stayed to see."

"Is he done?"

"Well, speak of the alpha male. Yeah, he's done," Tsume says.

Kiba sat outside, petting the dogs and putting food in the bowls. Once finished, he started cleaning out the large dog house and shed that was about the size of an entire barn on a farm.

"That's good. He's pretty handy around the house to say he hates working on it."

"Did you ask him why he was up so early?" Hana asked, drinking some juice.

"He couldn't sleep last night, so he went on ahead and got to work. By the time I caught him, he was done with the basement. I swear that boy's like Mr. Clean. He knows how to clean a room spotless with a spit-shine finish. Anyway, he said he wanted to enroll in Konoha Gakuen and asked if he could. I told him go for it if that's what he wants. So long as he continues to go to school, I'm fine with wherever he goes."

"Konoha Gakuen, huh?" Tsume asks, drinking some coffee. "I'll go look it up later. Anything with gakuen in it is bound to be expensive."

"Actually, Itachi Uchiha goes to that school. I think he'll be a senior next year," Hana responds. "If he goes to Konoha Gakuen, he'll have his work cut out for him but I think he'll do great."

"I hope so..."


	6. Punishment: Shikamaru's penalty

It was a quarter past 7 in the Nara home...

"Shikaku, get your ass up this instant! You'll be late for your meeting!"

Shikaku, the man of the household, was tormented enough by his lovely wife, Yoshino, to get his ass out of bed but he being used to it had its advantages. He did indeed get up, planted a soft kiss to Yoshino's lips then smirked as she was immediately silenced.

_Tch! I still got it. _Shikaku thought.

Moments later, Shikaku was greeted with an unexpected pinch of the ass that was followed by Yoshino's mischievous giggling.

"Careful, Yoshino. That's how you pregnant the last time," Shikaku warned, grinning.

"What's the matter? Lost your spunk, honey?" Yoshino challenged.

"I'll let you find out later. Too early in the morning," Shikaku yawned, walking to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Shikamaru, son of Shikaku and Yoshino, was busy tending to a troublesome deer that simply would not let him bathe it. Formulating an idea, Shikamaru left the deer and tended to the others. The little one didn't like being ignored so it followed Shikamaru until he was through with each one except for it. It kept following him until he sat down at a table in the backyard to take a break. It whinnied some to get his attention but to no avail, Shikamaru wouldn't even look at it; instead, he sent a text message to his friends then laid his head down to block the wretched sun's beaming. It whinnied again and still nothing. Shikamaru turned his head to let out a rather obnoxious yawn then laid back down. The little deer was beginning to get upset and whinnied as if it were crying, which earned a small smile from Shikamaru, then it laid its head down in front of Shikamaru.

"All right, enough of the cold shoulder bit. Are you going to let me bathe you now?" Shikamaru asked, pouting at the deer.

The deer whinnied its response.

"Good girl," Shikamaru said, patting the deer's head. "Let's get you over to the tub then, okay?"

The deer whinnied again, trotting over to the rather large tub.

"Note to self: never turn your back on a woman," Shikamaru suggested.

"Fuck off, douchebag!" a woman shouted.

Shikamaru and the deer looked in the general direction of where the voice was coming from. The little deer was the only one curious enough to lead Shikamaru to the hedges. Shikamaru looked in the hedge to see a very pretty red-read, but he turned his head to the general direction of where she was looking to see some white-haired teen narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'll say it again, _Tayuya_. The boss called for us..._so_..._let's_..._go_!" the boy commanded, harshness in his voice.

"I said this once and I'll say it a-fucking-gain, _Kabuto_! I _have_ a doctor's appointment. _I...can't...go_!" Tayuya fired back.

"Hey!" Shikamaru called out, standing in front of Tayuya. "The lady said she couldn't make it so scram."

"Who the hell are you?" Kabuto questioned, glaring at Shikamaru.

"Hey, I can handle myself. I don't need your help," Tayuya said, trying to push Shikamaru aside.

Shikamaru walked forward to avoid Tayuya moving him then responded, "I didn't ask you if you did. You're disturbing the peace of my business so go on. Leave!"

"You and what army, bitch?" Kabuto threatened.

However, Kabuto was immediately silenced by a group of deer bumrushing him and clotting him in the face. Seconds later, the silver-haired teen ran away with his arms above his head to cover his face. A few of the neighbors heard the commotion and began to laugh at Kabuto's hasty retreat. Shikamaru left the scene and was about to climb the hedge until Tayuya stopped him with a gentler voice.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tayuya called, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Um, thank you," Tayuya said, kissing Shikamaru's cheek.

"N-no thanks n-nec-cessary," Shikamaru reassured, blushing. "The deer were being disturbed is all."

The group of defensive deer trotted over to Shikamaru, seeking a reward for their work. One wanted to be petted, others wanted a treat from one of his pockets. Shikamaru dug in his pocket for the snacks and produced two for each one of the defenders.

"Thanks, guys," Shikamaru said. "Okay, back in the hedges. You know how the folks are when there's deer missing in the yard. Come now. Go hither!"

The deer obeyed Shikamaru and jumped through the open hedges. Shikamaru was about to join until Tayuya interrupted the progress once more.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name," Tayuya said.

"Why?"

"I think it was kinda cute the way you handled the deer so I'd like to put a name to the face that helped me and cared for them."

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Ask for his number!" a neighbor shouted.

"That was embarassing. I'm gone. See ya!"

"Wha--?"

Before she knew it, the boy disappeared into the hedges.

* * *

Yoshino was walking outside to give Shikamaru a grocery list until she saw a young woman poking her head out of the hedge. Apparently, the girl had never seen so many deer in one area so Yoshino called Shikamaru away from the feeding machine to escort the girl to the shop since he has to run it as part of his punishment from the school brawl.

"Shikamaru!"

"Yeah?" Shikamaru responded.

"There's a girl in the bushes looking at the deer. Can you take of that?"

"Do I need the shotgun?"

"Are you crazy? You can't go around shooting people!"

"Sorry!" Shikamaru said, turning off the feeder.

He turned to look at the hedges to find this girl and quickly noticed it was the girl he had seen not too long ago.

_She's certainly persistent_. Shikamaru thought. _Although, under better circumstances, I probably would've asked for her number_.

He quickly erased the thought from his mind then proceeded to walk over to the hedges. Tayuya was so busy with the deer, she didn't realize the woman was referring to her. A little deer stood in front of her, whinnying like a happy camper. It was running around, implying that it wanted to play and was inviting her to enter the yard, but she didn't want to intrude.

"Taken a fancy to Aoi, have you?"

Tayuya looked in the general direction of the familiar voice then smirked at her finding. "So I take it you're Shikamaru? Kind of sexy for a name. It matches, especially the 'shika' since that character means deer."

"Uh..." Shikamaru blushed. "Thanks. Don't think I would've looked at it that way, though."

"I was gonna call you Forest Nymph, but Shikamaru sounds a lot better," Tayuya teases, winking. "With that in mind, I'd like to thank you for your help today. So thank you, _Shikamaru_."

"In that case, your welcome, Tayuya."

"How'd you know--?" Tayuya questioned, surprised.

"I heard Kabuto say it. Well, you know my name now, so do you need anything? I'll walk you to the shop if you want."

"No, thank you, Shikamaru. I'll come by later to see Aoi. See ya, sexy," Tayuya teases.

_I think now would be the time say... Dammit! Why couldn't I get her number!? Oh, I know why... Because stupid Naruto and stupid Kiba had to get themselves in a mix and drag me in it so now I have to suffer for it! Dammit it all!!! _Shikamaru furiously mentally screamed.


	7. I don't talk to strangers

He was alone this afternoon, hoping for a change in his life that wasn't as devastating as what had happened last night. It was heart-breaking. He looked in the clear, unchanging sky that seemed to mock him with its indifference. There were clouds drifting by without a care in the world as he sat and looked at them with a longing to be with his friend. Shikamaru loved to watch the clouds go by. A gust of wind moved his hair and poked his stinging eyes. It reminded him so much of Kiba's free spirit and the currents that played with his feet when he ran from it. The gusts tickling his heels and groping his long legs. Then, with the stream of tears streaking down his plump cheeks, he looked at the sun before drooping his head. Memories of the flamboyant blonde, Naruto, rushed through his mind. The way he smiled always had the warmth and radiance of the sun glowing in his features.

It wasn't fair! He had planned to apply to the same schools as Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru! All those plans were ruined because of that fucker Kankuro and stupid Sakura! Chouji just wanted to die. His father knew he no punishment in the world could equate for the blow he had given, so he just up and decides he can't go to the same schools as either of his friends? Bullshit! But his father had enough of the trouble he kept getting himself into and he made the decision that a reasonable penalty for fighting in school would be to separate him from the people who participated in the fight along with him. If his friends weren't around him, bad elements wouldn't be around him either.

"Hey!" a girl called.

Chouji didn't want to talk. He didn't want to live. He wanted to spend his future with his friends, and a woman took that away from him. But she had help, you see. Two men were other factors of this depression Chouji was feeling. He stood up with all the strength he could muster and walked away from the bench he was seated on. He walked over to the fence, seeing a silent comfort in the dull metal grating. He came closer, placed his fingers through some of the curved diamonds and leaned his forehead on them. It was cold despite the warm summer days approaching and the sun beaming on his face.

"Uh, dude, hello! Hey, I'm talking to you!" the girl called again.

Chouji opened his eyes, angrily but thought better of it and slowly turned around. His eyes widened a little at the sight. It was a young girl about his age, tapping her foot angrily and folding her arms. The girl was really pretty: long blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, decent height. She wore a pink halter top and blue denim shorts with yellow steel toe boots. Basically, to Chouji, this chick was hot. The girl furrowed her eyebrows at him, frustrated at his unresponsiveness and gawking at her.

"Yo, dude, I was calling you because you dropped your wallet. Someone could've stolen out of the tacky thing, ya know!" the girl said, pouting. "Boys are so careless I swear!"

"Ino, what are you doing over there? We need help over here!" another girl shouted.

"Would you slow your fucking roll! I'm coming, TenTen! Goddammit..." Ino mumbled, tightening her fists. "Could this day get any fucking stupider?"

"U-u-um, you were saying something about my wallet, Ms. Ino," Chouji whispered, holding out his hand.

"Huh?" Ino questioned, loosening her grip on the wallet. "Oh yeah. Here."

Chouji took the wallet from her then stared at it. Ino pivoted away from him, but was interrupted when Chouji called back to her.

"Wait a minute!"

The girl turned around, ponytail swishing over her shoulder. Good thing she wasn't a model, Chouji might have had a heart attack and obsession over her posters.

"Um, do you need help over there?" he asked.

"Not sure what good you can do, but there's this obnoxious box that we can't load on the flatbed," Ino says, pointing to the truck. "TenTen's over there pushing it on a ramp, and her useless boyfriend, Neji, is helping my dad get more obnoxious boxes to put on the truck. If you can push that box on the stupid flatbed, that'd be a HUGE help."

"If I put it on the truck, um, can I - um, well - "

"Well what?" Ino questioned, scowling. "I don't have all day, dude."

"Get some sweet ice from the shop a few doors down," Chouji grumbled.

"Yeah, doesn't matter to me."

"No, well, I meant with you. Can we get something afterwards together?" Chouji asks, blushing.

"...Sure, sounds great," Ino responds, walking away. "I could use something cold."

* * *

_I'm going to stop the story for a minute and explain something about Chouji's crush, Ino Yamanaka. You see, some details about this blonde babe aren't gonna come up until way later, but it's best if you knew something right now. Ino Yamanaka had a dream. She wanted to be noticed by more than school boys. She wanted to be beautiful, to feel beautiful, to have someone who knew she was beautiful. Chouji was that guy who would've given anything to let her know she was more than a beauty queen. To him, she was a goddess - a flower - and one to be envied._

_Tch! Yeah, whatever. Ino's dream did come to life through us, but it wasn't at all what she had expected. Of course, she had a happy ending after much humiliation but that took time to develop. I'd say a few years' time._

_Now, about TenTen and Neji, they were...the talk of the town, so to speak. Everyone saw them as the perfect couple. Not me. No, my friends, I saw a different side to their story. I saw how Neji got the game all kinds of fucked up, but that's getting too far ahead of myself. I'm on Chouji right now. Neji can wait..._

* * *

"Hey, dad, I'm going to the store! Are you sure you gave me all the lists?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, now will you hurry up?" Iruka huffed, pushing Naruto out of the door. "Make sure you don't go fooling around. I don't want you getting lost...or in trouble! You're in enough of that until you graduate from high school."

"Okay, okay, don't rub it in! It burns!" Naruto complains, pouting.

With that, he ran downstairs and got his bike. He dislodged the orange vehicle from its gate then rode off to the store. Realizing a missing item, he backed up and grabbed his guitar then rode off again. Iruka had to report to work at the Nursing Home, which took away his time to go grocery shopping, so he sent Naruto off to run errands - one of the many levels of punishment he's receiving since he hates it. As Naruto rode along his bike, he took the opportunity to sing to himself. Remembering a CD his mentor, Itachi, had listened to before going to bed at his house, he hummed the tune by Orochimaru - the same long-haired male who was on television and the artist of the CD.

_**"I envy...people who can live regularly. **__**Sometimes I wonder if they're **__**ever aware of the troubles I face - of the lies I speak - of the tests I take - of the sins I create. **__**Have you ever woken up to a sun that burns red, **__**waiting on you to come to it when you're long dead? Have you ever truly known what the serpent of Hell sounds like? It never has the voice of a monster, but a person you might see at night. **__**Does your mind go blank when Death knocks at your door? **__**Do you hold your breath until someone counts to four?"**_

"Nice voice..." someone calls, stopping Naruto.

He gently presses the brakes on his bike, sticks his foot out and stops pedaling. He scans the area for any suspicious movement but sees nothing. "Uh, hey, who said that?" Naruto questions, looking around.

"Why? So you can rub your narcissism in my face?" the voice asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes then rode off. He grumbled some swears then rode faster. As he passed down the road, he heard a set of wheels rolling on the side of him but there were walls blocking the person. Naruto let out an exasperated sigh then decided to take a shortcut through one of the safe alleyways. He rode through and heard silence. Smirking, he rode on and started singing Orochimaru's song over.

"_**Does your mind go blank when Death knocks at your door? Do you hold your breath until someone counts to four? Drop dead motherfucker, I want you no more. You can bury yourself six feet under while I explore your still body and simultaneously sip my Bacardi. I'll be sure to fuck you up so your soul feels the pain. Until there's nothing more to gain... Enjoy this insane**_."

"Ever been to his concert?" the voice called again, stopping Naruto once more.

He stopped pedaling and cruised his way to the first shop on the list. Naruto pulled out Iruka's list, checked the name of the shop, and got a match. He got off his bike, rolled it on the side of the shop then tied it down thoroughly. The shop owner greeted him, smiling and sweeping the floor. Naruto returned the courtesy then walked inside. The old man had the wooden floors spotless and glistening in the sun's rays. There were shelves of every kind of produce you could find: one for apples, another for oranges, bananas were there too! Naruto took the list back out, turned it over then grabbed a basket. He walked in the back for some strawberries and was about to sing the song again until the voice roused again.

"You never answered my question, blondie."

"And I'm not going to, stalker!" Naruto snapped.

"Don't raise your voice at me," the voice commanded.

"I'll do as I please!" Naruto snapped, placing a carton of strawberries in the basket.

"Like ignoring my question?" the voice scoffed.

"You know, there are better ways to get my number. Sneaking around and following me won't help you," Naruto responds, throwing another carton in the basket.

"Tch! You're too noisy. The only thing I want from you is an answer," the voice said.

"Fine!" Naruto sighed, resignedly. "No, I haven't gone to Orochihoohah's concert! So leave - "

"Shh!" a woman hisses, holding a finger to her lips. Naruto blushes at his rudeness, mouths an apology then walks to another section of the store for cherries.

"His name's not Orochihoohah. It's Orochimaru. He's an independent producer and musician. His company SnakeBite is growing to international fame," the voice informs. "A voice like yours would be considered 'star' quality."

Naruto dropped a carton of cherries then rushed to pick it up again and place it in the basket. This mysterious voice flattered him in a creepy way but gave him hope all the same. It sounded like he was supporting him, like he was his enlightenment.

"Did I surprise you, blondie?" the voice called.

"U-u-uh, n-no...not at all," Naruto whispered, standing still. "Thank you."

The voice was silent...but spoke again, "For what?"

"For your compliment," Naruto replied, turning to the general direction of the voice, "Reason. Hope you like your new nickname, Voice of Reason!"

The voice chuckled. It was a warm, beautiful sound. "Thank you."

"Well, I gotta go. I guess I'll be hearing from you occassionally, ne?" Naruto asked, walking to the register.

Naruto left after paying for his groceries. A boy came from behind one of the shelves by the wall covered with assorted bread and buns, smirking and walking to the door. The shop owner turned to the boy, waving at him gently as he placed a polishing rag on the counter.

"Goodbye, Master Hyuuga," the man called.

"You don't have to use formalities, Kaien-sensei," the Hyuuga chuckled.

"Well, if I did, Naruto would overhear," Kaien said, nodding to the blonde leaning in the doorway.

The Hyuuga looked at the door and was godsmacked. There stood the blonde in orange plaid pants and black Chuck Taylor's (a/n: old name for Converse sneakers), folding his arms.

"So you're my Voice of Reason, Hyuuga-sama?" Naruto questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The Hyuuga smirked, angry at the trap yet impressed by how easily he let himself get caught, and responded with a small chuckle. He placed his hands in his khaki jacket and nodded. His hair cascaded down his back and some hung over his chest, but it framed his face so elegantly. His eyes were most striking to Naruto; they were like a strange pearl color hinted with a touch of periwinkle. He could only describe them as being ethereal. He was taller, his legs and back being much longer than his own, yet somehow slimmer. He looked like he weighed a few pounds less than Naruto, who was well over 115 - last he heard from the nurse at school. Naruto nodded in return, slung his grocery bag over his shoulder and walked out of the door to his bike.

"You're not going to yell at me?" the Hyuuga asked, curiously.

"Nope," Naruto responded, bluntly. Taking note that his Voice of Reason was fairly swift on his feet.

"Are you angry?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Should I be?" Naruto asked, looking at the Hyuuga as he slowly boards his bike. "You haven't sexually harassed me yet; unless, you were going to do so later on."

Naruto's Voice of Reason stepped back, tilting his head and observed Naruto leaning form on his bike. The Hyuuga looked at the blonde from his shoes, up his angled legs, traced the outline of ass and lower torso then up to his enticing lips and compassionate blue eyes. He stared into them until Naruto gave an inelegant harrumph and started riding away before the Hyuuga stopped him.

"I was kidding!" the Voice of Reason chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I don't like being observed. I'm not your subject!" Naruto argued.

"What's your name?" the Voice of Reason asked, looking Naruto in the eyes.

"You think I want you callin' me?" Naruto responded, leaning on his bike.

"I don't get my phone back until school starts."

"Well, you're a dead giveaway. Besides, I don't talk to strangers," Naruto said, arching both eyebrows and smirking. "Later, skater boy."

Naruto winks at the Hyuuga and rides off to his next destination. The Hyuuga's phone rings moments later. He takes it out, flips it open and answers.

"What?"

'Neji, where are you? I need your help at the shop!'

"On my way, TenTen," Neji says, sighing and hanging up.


	8. Shikamaru's penalty: Take Tayuya Out

Sasuke was tired of staying at his parents' house. His father hadn't given up him abusive alcoholism, his mother was still doing injections, people were picking on his older brother, everyone pressured him to be like his brother; no one took the time to understand that he was trying - that he wants the same self-control as his brother, but he can't have it! Once he and Itachi graduated, everything would change for him and he was going to see to it!

He didn't think Itachi would consider letting him move away with him to college, but he did and they started looking at apartments and job advertisements. He promised last night that they would keep looking over the summer, so Sasuke had to plan for more than succeeding in high school. He spent his Wednesday morning thinking about his future away from the Uchiha manor until Itachi came to pick him up from school for a doctor's appointment. While in the car, they listened to many hard rock and heavy metal songs. It was one in numerous accounts when they had fun. Headbanging usually caused massive headaches on their own.

The adrenaline was enough to get the blood flowing, though. Both were singing lyrics; sometimes Itachi would sing the verses and Sasuke followed up on chorus, and other times Sasuke led the vocals and Itachi would follow up. Itachi had always told Sasuke his voice was empowering, but today it was especially strong. If you were passing by the car, you would think the radio was blaring but it was their own voices mixing with the rock music.

"Hey, Itachi-nii-san!" Sasuke called over the music. "Itachi-nii-san!"

"Hm?" Itachi responded, turning down the volume.

"Can we get something to eat?"

"Whatcha want?" Itachi asked, stopping at a red light.

"Feel like eatin' McDonalds?"

"Ate it last week. I'll pass."

"Chic-fa-Lait's?"

"Ate it yesterday."

"Pizza Hut?"

"Not in the mood. How 'bout Rally's?"

"Perfect! Except it's just like McDonald's," Sasuke says, shrugging.

"Nah-unh. The taste is different, and the food is right off the skillet."

"Just the way you like it, Mr. _I-eat-my-food-when-it's-hotter-than-hell_," Sasuke teases.

Itachi chuckles silently then turns into the drive-thru. He makes the orders, pays for it then drives off to the clinic. Sasuke turns the volume up on the radio to hear a sample Orochimaru's new single "Love My Insane" on one of the popular mainstream music channels. Itachi heard the song on the World Premier show a couple of days ago, and the single was on every station that television and radio could possibly offer.

He thought Orochimaru was the coolest veteran musician. He came out in the 70s or 80s as a travelling drummer for new bands in taverns; then, he formed a band called the Sannin in the early 90s and became the lead guitarist. Now, he owns his own recording company Snakebite and searches for promising talents. Sasuke had begun to wonder if Itachi would hit the charts like Orochimaru did if he were founded by the veteran. That would be epic!

_"That was 'Love My Insane' by Orochimaru, the veteran stud of the company Snakebite," one of the DJs announced. "The promotional video for the new single is out there and running. Whenever you fans out there get the time to chill, make sure you take a look at that marvelous piece of work."_

_"For you, lady fans," a female DJ said, "don't miss the part when the snake god writhes in the cavern. Ah! That was my favorite part, I'm sorry. I want to scream again, but we're on set and they'll think I lost my mind."_

_"Like now?" another DJ questions, making everyone laugh. "As if the staff's not thinking _**'What the hell is wrong with this nut?'**_ I mean come on!"_

Sasuke chuckles then sips his drink and says, "I love Danjo."

"Why him?" Itachi questions, eating a number of fries at once.

"I don't know. He says things so seriously, but the way he does it is hysterical," Sasuke answers, smiling. Only his brother had the privilege to see such a sight. "Do you like any of the DJs?"

"Odaoko-san," Itachi answered. "He's always calm about everything, which makes him seem more mature, and he acts like a father to the others. He asks the funniest questions, too."

_"All right! Enough picking on me!" the female DJ defends. "I can't help it if my idol is sitting right across from me."_

_"I'll sit next to you if you want," a low voice whispered. There was shuffling over the radio as if the sounds of him moving were over the radio. "There you go."_

_"Ah!" the female DJ squeals._

_"Ne, Jinjo-chan, calm down!" Danjo, Sasuke's favorite DJ, suggests, earning laughter from the staff._

_"I think she's enjoying this," Orochimaru says, chuckling. "Let her recuperate and she'll be fine."_

_"Does this always happen, Orochimaru-sama?" Odaoko, Itachi's favorite DJ, asks._

_"Hai. It happens a lot with both sexes," Orochimaru answers._

_"Both sexes?" Odaoko questions, incredulously. Itachi laughed._

_"Hai," Orochimaru answers, chuckling. "When I was starting out as a drummer, Tetsu Kokoro's bassist would always tell me _**'N~e, Chi~kkun, y~ou're really c~ute. Y~ou should come party with u~s so we can pick up some chi~cks.' **_Just like that, and he would drape his arm around my shoulders. Well, one time he came to my house, and he thought I could score some vocalist from Pink Dress at a pub."_

_"Pink Dress?" Jinjo asked, apparently calmer than before._

_"Hai," Orochimaru answered. "Welcome back. Um, I went that time because it was my first time working with a band and I didn't really get to know anybody, so we were all going in the van to this gig for Pink Dress. Once we got there and Pink Dress finished their set, some random guy came up to me and asked _**'Hey, you look like the drummer for Tetsu Kokoro? Do you know that band?'**_ I said _**'Yeah, I'm the drummer.'**_ And out of nowhere the guy starts wailin' and he shook my hand so much I felt like a cell phone stuck on vibrate."_

_"Uwoah!" Danjo shouts._

_"That was my first instance with a male fan," Orochimaru says._

_"And you weren't even famous yet at that time," Odaoko comments._

_"Jinjo-chan practically pales in comparison to the guy," Danjo says, earning laughter._

_"Well, we have to take a break, but when we come back after these next few messages there'll be more news on Orochimaru and his work so stay tuned," Odaoko said._

"And we're here," Itachi said, breaking Sasuke out of his humor daze.

* * *

Kurinikku Care Center was similar to a small hospital. There was one room for every operation imaginable: surgery, x-rays, CAT scan, cancer checks, and birthing services. Itachi and Sasuke entered the one-story building and walked over to the reception desk. A young girl with pink hair and green eyes opened her window to place the new sign-up sheets on the perch.

"Haruno-san?" Sasuke called.

The girl looked up then gasped. It was the love of her life! He was visiting the clinic and she didn't even get a heads-up! Itachi signed the roster then went to go sit by the surprisingly empty music player station.

"Sasuke!" she whispered. Noticing Itachi walking away, she said "Oh, thank you, sir! Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I had to apply for an internship today," she said, smiling brightly. "Doctor Tsunaide agreed to be my supervisor to study medicine. I want to be a certified doctor. Hey, did you ever find Naruto at school yesterday? I heard he went missing."

"Yeah, I found him," Sasuke answered, face beginning to lose composure. "He's suspended, I heard."

"I would say it serves him right, but he really helped me out because of that fight, you know," she said remorsefully. "I want to tell him that I broke up with Kankuro after that when I'm finished here. If I don't, I'll feel like I disappointed the gods or something; if I do, the weight I've held will be lifted."

"I wish you luck, Sakura," Sasuke says. "I hope he understands the relief you'll be able to shed when it's truly over."

"Me too," Sakura agrees, nodding. "Well, where are my manners? Your appointment is in another thirty minutes, and Ms. Shizune will be checking on you 'til then. Any questions or concerns?"

"No, thank you," he said, lightening his features.

He walked away from his classmate and sat at the music station on the opposite side of his brother, who was texting someone. A woman came out of the door next to the reception desk and signed out on the roster. She walked over to the music station and waited until her name was called. Sasuke took a quick glance at the other presence and gasped.

She was very beautiful. She had long red hair that she set in big curls and captivating brown eyes. She wore blue eyeshadow that matched with her blue cocktail dress and strap heels. Suddenly, Sasuke had a thought. Hadn't he seen her before on television? What was her name though? She was listening to Orochimaru's new single as she tapped her foot. What was her name? Sasuke wanted to scream until one name came from his mouth.

"Tayuya?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Were you calling me?" Tayuya responded, removing her headphones.

"So your name_ is _Tayuya?" Sasuke questioned, mouth seeming to drop involuntarily.

"How would you know that, kid?" she asked, a smirk creeping to her face. "Have you seen me somewhere before?"

"Aren't you a - ?" Sasuke paused then leaned forward to whisper, "Aren't you an...actress?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Tayuya said, smirking widely because of Sasuke's shy behavior. "That just about sums up my work at least."

"What are you doing here...in public?" Sasuke questioned, looking to see if Itachi was still texting. He was.

"I had a doctor's appointment earlier. I'm waiting on my results."

"Shouldn't you be at a five-star office?"

"This is a five-star office," Tayuya said, raising an eyebrow. "It gets five stars for having cheaper bills and tolerable service. Plus, it's close to my little forest nymph's house."

"Your _nymph_?" Sasuke questioned, blushing. "You mean, like your boyfriend?"

"No, I just call him that," Tayuya said, chuckling. "He helped me out with one of my co-workers. That asshole refuses to stop harassing me. Forest nymph got fed up with him disturbing his business, so he attacked the guy. Serves him the fuck right." Sasuke laughed. "You know, you're sorta cute for someone your age. Orochimaru would eat you and this guy up," she said, pointing to Itachi.

"Why us?" Sasuke asked.

"You could swing for models. Unless you can sing or play some instruments."

"My brother can," Sasuke said, nodding towards Itachi. "But it's up to him if he wants to work for Orochimaru. I say he should go for it, but you know I don't have a say in the matter. His talent, his choice."

"That's so true," Tayuya agrees.

"Akeno Tayuya-san," a nurse called.

"Must be my shit," Tayuya says, walking to the nurse.

Sasuke watches her leave then replaces his headphones on his ears. Tayuya walks back to him after getting an explanation of what everything on the documents means then slaps his bicep. He looks to her, takes off the headphones then gives her questioning look.

"Got a blank sheet of paper on ya?" Tayuya asked.

Sasuke looked around the station to see some post-it notes at another stall. He took those and handed it to her. She took out a pen and started writing on it. A moment later, she handed the notes back to him and spoke.

"If you feel like talkin', I'm free from ten in the morning to one. Lemme know when your brother gets famous, huh?" Tayuya says, winking.

"Hey, does this mean we're cool?" Sasuke asks.

"If you call me, yeah; if not, that's my autograph. You can put it on your wall," she said, waving farewell.

* * *

"Let's see...pick up groceries, check. Put them away so they don't spoil, got that. Go to the hardware department store and pick up the following..."

Iruka left a number of things for Naruto to do while on suspension from school. Once Naruto came back with the groceries, it was on to errand two. The house phone started ringing. Naruto sighed, walked over to the phone on the kitchen wall then answered.

"Hello, Umino residence."

**"Yo!" a familiar voice responded.**

"Shika-kun!" Naruto called. "What's up, man?"

**"I figured Kiba and Chouji had their phones taken away when I called, so I was checkin' up on you. Where are you?"**

"Home. Just got through with errand one."

**"Iruka's pissed then. Any dad who does a to-do list is on a rampage at work," Shikamaru commented, hinting at his own parents. "Did ya eat lunch yet?"**

"No, but I want to very badly," Naruto said, pretending to cry.

**"I'm headin' out to eat since my folks are busy elsewhere. Wanna come with?"**

"Absolutely! Where do you wanna go, blessed soul?"

**"Shut up!" Shikamaru said, chuckling. "I was going to go to Rally's, but I saw your teach there and decided better on it. Wanna go to Ichiraku's instead?"**

"Oh my god, I'd love to! It is so a date!" Naruto exclaims.

* * *

"Hah, that was so good!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Calm down, it was just lunch," Shikamaru commented.

"Yeah, but I didn't think I'd be eating with you. Everyone's doin' time for my crime."

"It wasn't your fault, man," Shikamaru said, smirking. "Kankuro deserved it. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Besides, had it not been for this fight, I wouldn't have known you can sing. And...I wouldn't be telling you this secret..."

"Huh?" Naruto questioned, looking at his friend.

Shikamaru took a deep breath then started singing.

**Black Hole Sun, **

**Won't you come **

**And wash away the rain?**

**Black Hole Sun,**

**Won't you come?**

**Won't you come?**

**Oh, won't you come?**

Naruto's eyes widened at Shikamaru's voice. It was like his: strong. Shikamaru's smirk deepened at Naruto's face. He was godsmacked! Then, his blank face brightened up and he sang in return.

**In my eyes, indisposed,**

**In disguise no one knows **

**Hides the face, lies the snake **

**The sun in my disgrace**

Shikamaru then sings in return again.

**Boiling heat, summer stench **

**'Neath the black the sky looks dead **

**Call my name through the cream **

**And I'll hear you scream again**

Then they smiled, preparing to sing in unison.

**Black hole sun **

**Won't you come **

**And wash away the rain?**

**Black hole sun **

**Won't you come?**

**Won't you come?**

Naruto smiled brightly then held up his hand for a high-five. Shikamaru obliged then smiled gently. Who knew they were keeping secrets? A voice beckoned them from their stupor. Shikamaru blushed instantly and prepared to retreat before Naruto spontaneously smacked his back to stop him. Naruto hadn't moved from his spot when he did it.

"So, we meet again, _Shikamaru_," Tayuya purred, carrying a McDonald's bag.

"Hi, Ms. Tayuya," Shikamaru greeted, bowing in respect.

"Why so modest, sexy?" Tayuya teased, watching Shikamaru stiffen at the odd pet name. "Shouldn't you be in the forest? It's not good for nymphs to be out in public. They're just like fairies. Rarely seen and always busy at home."

"Tch! A fairy?" Naruto questioned.

"_Say one word of this and I'll punch you in the throat so hard you won't be able to talk until your kids are born_," Shikamaru said, rapidly. "I went out to lunch with my friend. This is Naruto."

"He's cute," Tayuya complimented, looking at Naruto then returning to her target. "He another forest nymph?"

"Well, he's good with foxes," Shikamaru remarked, hinting at Naruto's obsession with anything resembling a fox.

"I'm jealous," Tayuya said after giggling. "You didn't bother to ask me out to lunch like other men usually do."

"Say what?" Naruto chimed, turning away to laugh. He mimicked Shikamaru's thoughts exactly.

"Uh, but you had a doctor's appointment," Shikamaru tried. Preparing to run when he realized she was coming closer to him. "And I didn't think about it at the time! If it came to me sooner, I would've asked! I swear!"

"Hm..." Tayuya hummed, leaning her face to Shikamaru's face. "So you weren't thinking about gettin' in my pants when you met me?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru questioned. "But that's really rude. Why would I do that?"

Tayuya made a face then guffawed. _He's so cute when he's dumbfounded!_ she thought.

"You're really a gentleman, you know?" Tayuya said, sniffing. "It's kinda cute."

"Uh, thank you," Shikamaru said.

"Since you made me upset by not taking me out to lunch, I want you to take me out to dinner," Tayuya said.

"Say what?" Naruto chimed, practically squeaking. Bit of a shock?

"Um, but I'm too young for you, Ms. Tayuya. I'm grounded from a suspension at school, and I have a curfew. I can't take you out to dinner, much less afford it," Shikamaru explained.

"...I don't care," Tayuya said, silencing the boys completely. "How old are you, Shikamaru?"

"Thirteen. My fourteenth isn't until September twenty-secondth," he answers.

"When I was thirteen, I had run away from home to live on my own. On my fourteenth, I worked for my school to pay tuition. On my fifteenth, I had my first boyfriend; I had sex with him on my sixteenth. I'm seventeen right now," Tayuya said, seriously. "I know myself well enough to say when I want something, I strive to get it no matter the consequences. I want to spend time with you. If I have to go against your parents, then I will."

"But why do you want m-m-me?" Shikamaru questioned, worried about Tayuya's past.

"...I don't know...but it feels good to know that I found something to work for..."


	9. Getting Discovered at Ao Stadium

"Dude, you sure can nail a hot chick," Naruto complimented, earning a red-faced Shikamaru gritting his teeth.

"Can it already!" Shikamaru defended. His compliment made him start thinking about the redhead beauty queen. "My folks are gonna choke if she comes back to my house."

They were walking to the nearest hardware store. Since Naruto didn't bring his bike to lunch, he had to hike his butt to completing his next chore. Shikamaru, coincidentally, had to go buy a new wrench to fix the deer feeder, so he decided to tag along. They both still had singing to brush up. Suddenly, Shikamaru got a brilliant idea: why not start a duo? Sure, Shikamaru can't really play any instruments other than the piano because of his mother's fond interest in the classics, but they could do ballads or something in the romantic area. Funny thing about his limited use of instruments is Shikaku loves the blues, and because Shikamaru was more connected to his father he learned how to play harmonica. Once, he thought about his parents, he thought about Tayuya. She had some guts. She gave him her phone number, email address, and house address, so he had no excuse not to contact her. Shikamaru never thought he was attractive to anyone, but somehow this redhead beauty, who was about four years older than him, was totally into him. He honestly didn't mind being attractive to her, though; he just worried about how far she would take this relationship.

"Oh, yeah... Lemme know when your mom freaks," Naruto says, in all seriousness.

"This isn't funny!" Shikamaru argued, punching Naruto in his arm.

"I wasn't laughing!" Naruto retorted, covering his arm.

"I can't believe you said that," Shikamaru said, blush beginning to lessen. "I'm gonna have nightmares about that woman."

"Hey, now that I think about it, Ms. Tayuya probably just wants to pay you back," Naruto says, running different conclusions in his head. "You told me you rescued her from some guy, right? Since she realized you're just a middle schooler who wanted to help, she might just wanna thank you for being a decent guy. I'd probably do the same if I were a woman."

"Sometimes I think you are a woman," Shikamaru commented under his breath.

"Dude, I don't look like no lady," Naruto says, thinking about a song. "Besides, I'd never date you. Tayuya has a better shot with you than I do."

_"You're really a gentleman, you know?" Tayuya said, sniffing. "It's kinda cute."_

"You're just saying things to embarrass me, aren't you?" Shikamaru questioned, taking a chance to glare at Naruto.

"Calm down! I was just saying," Naruto said, huffing. "I think you should let her ask your parents to take you out."

"Are you outta your mind?" Shikamaru shouted, incredulously.

"Shika-kun..." Naruto whispered, giving a genuine smile to his friend. "Why not? She's cute, she's totally into you, and she might have a lot of things in common with you. There's not a lot of women who take the initiative and chase after you, you know."

"I'd rather be the chaser..." Shikamaru mumbled. "It's more traditional."

"Tradition can only take you so far, dude," Naruto advised, grasping Shikamaru's shoulder. "Sure, Ms. Tayuya likes the way you take things slowly and that you're not some selfish prude tryin' to bang, but that's because you were being yourself. Tradition didn't tell you anything about getting a girl like that, did it?"

"I guess not," Shikamaru mumbled, smirking. "Look at you, gettin' all smart. Smart blondes really do come cheap."

"What's that supposed to mean, you ass?" Naruto questioned, flames spewing from his back.

"Nothing," Shikamaru whispered. "It's just... I don't understand what she meant by that..."

"By what?"

"She said 'It feels good to know that I found something to work for.' What did that mean?" Shikamaru questioned, looking down on the ground.

"Simple. Before she met you, she obviously wasted her life on something stupid."

"That was beyond wrong!" Shikamaru shouted, punching Naruto's head.

"What? You asked!" Naruto defended, rubbing his head. "Eh?"

Shikamaru turned around to look in the general direction that Naruto was observing. A three-story building with a drooping banner seemed to catch the boys' attention. The building's name was Ao Stadium; its sign was neon blue lettering with a hurricane passing over it. Windows lined most of the upper part of the stadium; the reflections of the windows gleamed brightly from sunlight. A sign read "Closing Soon" in bold red Arial font. The doors to the Ao Stadium were opened and people were going in and out, arguing through cell phones and passing words to other rushing folk. Naruto and Shikamaru blinked slowly as they watched everything transgress. They looked at each other, questioning the busy scene, then dared to walk over to the stadium as people kept rushing.

The box office, guarded by bulletproof plexiglass, had no workers tending to them. Instead, there were ticket roles, ticket scanners, boxes and piles of papers stacked sloppily along the walls and desk. Naruto hummed in suspicion, wondering what could have happened to Ao Stadium. It was used for graduations, concerts, sermons, speeches, and dances. There was plenty of business in the building.

"What's up, man?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Naruto's frowning face.

"I guess I'm just shocked," Naruto answered. "I thought Ao Stadium was booming. Everyone used to come here for everything really. Plays, concerts, graduations, stuff in between, everything. Can't believe it's closing down out of nowhere like this."

"We can go ask around?" Shikamaru suggested, understanding Naruto's feelings.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, walking away from the box office.

* * *

The stadium looked like it was being renovated from the inside. The carpet that used to lead down the main hall's entrance at the far side of the water fountain was ripped off and rolled into a large tube. There were about six men trying to wrap the carpet into plastic covering. The water fountain that was in the center of the auditorium's atrium was empty and drained. There were a few men and women trying to decide whether to tear it down or simply undo the piping. The lighting in the entrance hall, disregarding the window ceiling that lit the atrium with the sun's warm beams, was being taken down and unscrewed. All the chandeliers and adjustable spotlights were coming down in sequences. Women were placing the lights into wrappers, and men were placing the wrapped lights into boxes. Every door imaginable was opened, and banners about upcoming events or calendars were coming down. The stadium wasn't being renovated; it was being torn down.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in more confusion. He scratched his scalp, careful to avoid the sore from yesterday's fight, and pulled out a navy blue bandana from his pocket of his green pants. Naruto turned to Shikamaru, noticing the garment, then turned to all the people moving things around. A man with a clipboard stepped out of a room and flipped through the pages. He wore a spandex, sleeveless red shirt and blue denim jeans. His arms and upper torso were well-built for his pale complexion. Although the shirt was sleeveless, his hood covered his spiky gray hair, which also covered his eyes. He was silently reading the information on the clipboard as he eased his way through the hustle and bustle of the workers.

"Hey," Naruto called, walking up to the man. He seemed to know something. "Hey, mister? Excuse me, I have a question. Hello? Yo, scarecrow!"

The man turned to Naruto's voice and hummed in question. He looked into the boy's blue eyes then to Shikamaru's brown eyes. There was something about these two that piqued his interest. Of course, they could just be regular volunteer workers. Their clothes kind of matched the working feel.

"Were you referring to me?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, smirking a bit. "Me and my buddy wanted to know why everything was being packed up. We saw the closing sign and all, but we could've swore Ao Stadium had phenomenal business. Why is the place shutting down all of sudden? I mean, there was no warning, no ads in the paper, nothing! All I see is the sign while we're out on lunch break."

The man raised both eyebrows, impressed by the boys' concern for the city's stadium, and placed his left hand on his hip while holding the clipboard in his other hand. He said, "Did you work in this stadium?"

"Uh, no," Shikamaru answered, wanting to reply since Naruto addressed the issue. "We usually come here for concerts and school dances if we can scrap up the money. We're kinda young to be working here."

"How old are you?" the man asked, tilting his head.

"We're both thirteen," Shikamaru answered.

"Really?" the man responded, showing genuine surprise at this. "Well, I don't see much use in telling children what's going on here. You hardly make use of the stadium as it is."

"Children are the ones who change things," Naruto commented, giving the man a somber look. "We, children, revolutionize what adults have made, and we show concern for things just as adults do. If a child wants to know something important, would you honestly turn your back on him when he might be the answer to your problems in the future? You would actually hinder a child's fighting chance to help someone?"

_Wow, this kid is something else_, the man thought. _I'd like to see what he can do in the future some day_.

"Come on, Naruto, the guy's not 'fessing up about anything," Shikamaru said, tugging Naruto's arm. "Let's ask someone more cooperative with children."

"Hmph," the man grunted, smirking. "All right if you insist. Ao Stadium, while seeming very profitable for the events it holds every year, has been losing a tremendous amount of sales and funding to keep this place running. For instance, though I have no idea what you'll be doing with this information besides tell your parents, the bill for air conditioning hasn't been paid since its last due date, and several events were cancelled because of the heat surgence in the building. Ao Stadium owes several thousand dollars in debt for air conditioning and repairs for the generator itself."

"Shit," Naruto hissed, wondering how many guitars he could buy with several thousand dollars. "That's probably worth twenty guitars from the sounds of it, if not more."

"Either that or twenty food bills," Shikamaru remarked, making Naruto chuckle.

"You play guitar, blondie?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, proudly. "I got a ways to go before I master the damned thing, but I'm gettin' there. My bud sings."

"Tch!" Shikamaru spat. "Only when I'm grounded."

"Join the party, prison boy," Naruto joked, making Shikamaru smile. "Anyway, we'll probably be discussing songs and stuff once we leave here. Maybe after we plan a riot not to tear down the stadium. I mean, come on, the Sannin Three performed here back in their prime. The classic foundations of rock started here. Why bring it down without a shot to bring it back?"

"Yeah, man," Shikamaru said, supportively. "Bring out the jams, motherfuckers! That's a sacred anthem to rockers and headbangers everywhere."

"What do you two know about that?" the man asked, smiling and crossing his arms in acknowledgement. "That's old school!"

"Gotta know your history when you're going for the music biz," Shikamaru stated, lightly punching Naruto in the arm. "Besides, Orochimaru is like the biggest name in the industry. He's on every rock station that has data on him since the dawn of computer usage."

"So you two are aspiring musicians?" the man questioned, pointing to the boys.

"Yep!" Naruto answered.

"I tell you what, let's make a deal," the man said. "Now, if you're going to be musicians, you have to think seriously on this, okay? With that said, I'll tell you more about the stadium and what's happening to it if you guys agree to keep practicing your music in the sky box as your studio. It has air conditioning, hasn't been tampered with, and the only things that are there are probably a few desks and chairs. All the equipment was moved out except a few microphones and amplifiers for the stage. We're not shutting down the electricity for the whole building until everything is moved out, and we don't work after five. I'll check up on you every now and then to make sure you're holding up your end of the deal. You never know. I might just reward you for your hard work."

"Dude..." Naruto started, feeling Shikamaru push him back and forth in excitement. "Are you serious?"

"Any man who knows me will tell you I'm as serious as they come," the man responded, nodding as an answer.

"Oh my god!" Naruto said, hopping up and down.

"Dude, we can start working on our stuff," Shikamaru said, envisioning piles of music sheets and pencils.

"So, we gotta deal then?" the man asked.

"Yes," Naruto and Shikamaru answered, determination in their voices and eyes.

"Good," the man said, smiling. "Now, as part of the deal, I'll tell you what's going on. Ao Stadium has been losing money for the past ten years not only because of its debts but the owner's case of embezzlement. Companies from just about all over have been trying to buy it out. Only one man was able to purchase the stadium to keep it running: Hizashi Hyuuga. However, his untimely death passed the stadium to his son, Neji, as part of his inheritance. Because Neji Hyuuga was too young, and still is too young, to handle the business, Hizashi's brother, Hiashi, took control of the stadium. Orochimaru has been trying to gain control of the stadium recently, so Hiashi decided to tear it down instead of take care of it."

"How's that logical?" Naruto questioned. "He didn't even ask if the people wanted it torn down. At least Orochimaru could have used it!"

"Well, that's what went down," the man said, nodding in agreement to Naruto. "Kinda sad, actually. But, if the stadium gets more popularity within the summer season, I hear Hiashi may change his mind about tearing it down. Right now, we're just moving stuff out. Once fall hits, this place is gone. If there's a way to save this old place, I'd like to hear a few ideas."

"Let's hold a charity event for the place," Shikamaru suggested. "We might not be pro musicians, but we can certainly try something out."

"I'm for it," Naruto agreed. "We'll have hell to pay for this, but I don't want to see this stadium go down. I wanna perform in this building one day. Make headlines and stuff like the heroes before us. Plus, this place is great for political speaking."

"Lemme know how law school works in your favor if you don't make it in the music biz," Shikamaru said, patting Naruto's back. He smiled, knowing Naruto could make it and will with his voice. "We're supposed to be going to the same high school and college."

"Where'd you apply for high school?" the man asked.

"Gakuen Konoha," the boys answered.

"Uwoah!" the man shouted, scaring everyone around him. "I work there!"

"Eh?" Naruto and Shikamaru questioned.

"I'm an English teacher at Gakuen Konoha," the man said, pointing to himself, "and a woodshop elective instructor. I have a part-time job as a music instructor for the summer camp, too."

"Eh?" Naruto and Shikamaru questioned.

"B-b-b-b-b-but," Naruto stuttered. "If you're a teacher there, why are you tearing down the Ao Stadium?"

"I'm not," the man said. "The principal asked me to reserve some rooms for camp. No one was going to use the sky box, so I gave it to you guys. I didn't think you two were going to be at the same school!"

"Eh?" Naruto and Shikamaru questioned.

"Wait a minute," Shikamaru said. "Does that mean the deal's still off?"

"Well, we already had an agreement," the man said, placing a curved finger on his chin. "And...since I held up my end of the deal, and you agreed to hold up yours before this coincidence. I can't change my mind now. You already got your studio. Consider yourselves the luckiest dogs of the pack. It'd be a shame to just change up the deal on you like that. All things considered, though, we might have to make a different bargain. I get the feeling we'll be seeing each other a lot more often than a few practices. What middle school are you guys graduating from?"

"Rozen Maiden Academy," they answered.

"Get out!" the man said. "I went there when I was a kid! This must be fate..."

"Either that or god's way of punishing us," Naruto remarked, staring incredulously at the man. "This is so unreal."

"Wow, then how about this," the man started, digging in his jeans pocket. He took out a business card and pen to scribble something on his clipboard and said, "I'll call your parents to reserve a few sessions before graduation. Day of will be your first performance."

"You mean the day of graduation?" Naruto questioned, mouth gaping.

"That's right."

"Well, wait, you haven't even heard us yet," Shikamaru said. "How d'ye know we're not terrible singers or performers?"

"That's the point of practicing, right?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry so much. You only need to perform one song, and I only need to talk to one person to make sure this is approved. Do good, and you'll be a part of the biz in no time. Do bad, at least you'll have a day to remember. Music is meant to be memorable, and, if you want to make it, make every note count as a memory. Words of wisdom provided by Hatake Kakashi-sensei."


	10. Leading up to Sabotage

Kankuro was as pissed as a high-schooler could get at being roughed up by some middle-schooler and expelled from Apprentice Instiution. His parents were still furious at him for treating Sakura like dirt and getting her classmates involved in her affairs. At least if the police were involved in this they could pay them to shut up. Kids now a day won't just do anything for money like adults would. Kankuro had it up to his head with dating immature grade-schoolers anyway; older women were more his thing - rich older women, that is. He actually met up with a hot red-head, but she blew him off like it was second nature.

_Dumb bitch... _Kankuro thought. _ She's already got a man, she says. That prick had better be Orochimaru or someone even more famous than him!_

"Dude, what are we gonna practice for the charity?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Naruto. "We don't even have songs written."

"Depends on the gig," Naruto answers.

Kankuro stopped walking completely at his attacker's voice and hid behind a wall to listen in on his conversation. He heard something about a charity and songs. If that blonde asshole just scored some major spot on MTV or something for a kid's charity, he was so going to sabotage everything! His reputation would be done for!

"Some events want you to perform songs that they pick and others might ask you to play whatever you want. I think we should sing other people's songs like we did before first to get a feel on our styles. After that, we can figure out what to do for the gig if they say sing what you like," Naruto continues.

"Oh, we gotta think about graduation, too," Shikamaru reminded. "Kakashi-sensei said that'd be the day he'd watch us perform, so that's like our most important debut date."

"Well...yeah, but..." Naruto started.

"But?" Shikamaru prompted.

"I already sang to you a part of my graduation song," Naruto answered, looking at Shikamaru. "We only have room for one. Principal Sarutobi said I can only sing one song as a special addition for the program and made the arrangements. If you think about it, that's really just more pressure on you."

"On me?"

"Yeah, I know my lyrics and my rhythms," Naruto says, pointing to himself. He took in a breath then pointed to Shikamaru, saying, "If you want to be a part of the program, you have to write lyrics that actually flow with mine, and you have to sing to your fullest because you only get one shot at this."

"Wha - what?" Shikamaru questioned, staring into Naruto's eyes. He was right, though. Shikamaru had no room for error. If he wanted to sing with Naruto, he had to be on equal grounds with him. "What about you, though? Isn't it the same?"

"My first time performing was in front of Itachi's classmates during some school picnic," Naruto answered. "I know what it's like to be nervous and be set up with little room to fuck up. Besides singing in front of you, graduation is really nothing. I've even sung at my dad's business meeting. I know the drill."

"But the charity event is even worse, isn't it?"

"Yep," Naruto said, plucking Shikamaru's forehead. "Total different ball game. The audience, depending on whether the event will happen, will be way bigger. When the crowd gets larger, your nervous tension hits the roof. Your first gig ever will either be the graduation ceremony or the charity thing. You can't fuck up either way, and you only have one shot at this. Pretty dangerous, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's fucking major," Shikamaru whispered, afraid and nervous. "I don't want to fail 'cause so many people are watching, and I don't want to disappoint you because this is your dream. It's a double-edged sword!"

"True, but this could also work for your benefit," Naruto suggested, smirking mischievously. "The point of the charity is to help Ao Stadium make more money. You've never struggled for money before, right?"

"Right," Shikamaru agreed, nodding.

"But you've worked for it before, right?"

"Right."

"What's something you're struggling with right now that could involve money?"

Shikamaru took some time to think about the question then said the first thing that came to his mind, "Ms. Tayuya."

"Why her?" Naruto asked, confused by this answer. He thought for sure he was going to say something else.

"She wants to date me and talk to my parents about letting me date her, but I don't have the kind of money I'd like to take her out to places I think she deserves since she's led a hard life. Not just that, though. If my mom or my dad doesn't want me to see Tayuya, they'll either turn her away or abandon me. I'll end up having to pay for my own shit and stuff like that, but I'll also have to make enough to stay in school. If Tayuya still wants to date me, she'll probably have to struggle even harder to support herself and support me if she's that type of woman. I don't want any of that to happen, and I'm more scared that it will than if it won't."

Naruto smiled at his blushing friend and softly gripped his shoulder. He couldn't see it at first, but now it was clearer: Shikamaru actually does like Tayuya. He wants to date her, but he's afraid she may be either too old or way out of his league. Then, Naruto thought about his situation and understood where the fear was really coming from. Shikamaru's mother caught her husband kissing another woman while he was drunk and the woman was actually a younger girl who was really interested in Shikamaru. Should she have to face that same problem, she might snap and not be able to recover. Shikaku had told the truth to her the entire time, but she was so afraid of Shikamaru being taken from her she didn't know what to do. Now, Shikamaru was faced with a woman he really liked, so what will become of his mother if she found out?

Shikamaru shook his head and led Naruto back to his house while talking about other things like his first gig and how to handle it. Kankuro waited until the brats were out of eyesight then growled to himself. Those retards have the opportunity to make a debut at two of the most important places in Konoha? Oh, it was on! He was not going to be made a fool of twice by some blonde in middle school and his partner.

"Consider yourself sabotaged, kid," Kankuro mumbled to himself, arms trembling with anger and anticipation. "They said Ao Stadium, right?" Kankuro bit his lip then smirked evilly and continued, "Funny he should say that. My family's been supporting the idea of tearing it down but didn't have a valid reason for it. Perfect!"

* * *

"Okay, so errand five is…clean my room," Naruto said, looking at his spotless sleeping quarters. It was shiny enough to blind someone! Plus, it smelled fresh. He checked his fifth chore off the list and walked into the den. He read his next errand aloud and wasn't exactly surprised by it, "Take out the trash accumulated after having done chores 3 to 5. Brilliant, there's a chance I might meet someone to piss me off."

Naruto went into the kitchen first to get rid of the four garbage bags that were filled and smelly after cleaning the kitchen spotless. He carried two at a time since they were heavy and walked to the front door. Once he opened the door, he saw a pretty interesting sight: his voice of reason and stalker, Hyuuga-sama, was bending over to re-strap his rollerblades.

_Cute butt for a guy_, Naruto thought, continuing his venture to the dump. _Maybe he'll ignore me if I just mind my own business_.

With that, Naruto walked down the stairs of his second-floor apartment and proceeded to the dumpster about half a block away. Once he got in front of the black iron prison, he heaved his bags off his shoulders and into the window. It looked like he was the only one going to fill up the dump today. He let out a breath then felt someone else's on his neck and heard a faint, deep…

"Fuu-desu," Hyuuga-sama blew, startling Naruto to the point of freezing in his place.

Naruto snapped his head around then covered his neck and blushed a vibrant pink. He said, "What the hell?"

"It's rude to walk passed me and not say hello, superstar," Hyuuga said, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you still going on about that?" Naruto argued, wiping the sensation off his neck. "I'm not a star that everyone looks up to – "

"Yet," Hyuuga finished, silencing Naruto with that sense of encouragement.

Naruto suddenly thought of the boy before him being one of those groupies, a pretty hot one for a guy. He might not have minded him so much. It's not often you get a pretty boy following you on every tour you have for the love of the music.

"Are you not going to use that voice to get into showbiz?" Hyuuga asked, slicking some of his hair back.

"What about you, huh?" Naruto questioned. "You've been stalking me since you heard me sing Orochimaru's song. Got any pipes of your own?"

"I'm starting a band soon, so maybe and maybe not," Hyuuga suggested, smirking seductively. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Hear what?" Naruto questioned, growing cautious and almost afraid.

"Us play, doofus!" Hyuuga insulted, poking Naruto's forehead. "We're playing at Konoha's Sand Bar on Kuchiki Street and Raharu Boulevard. If you want to hear my voice, you can watch the show. It's free entry for students, and the place is a great start for newbies like you."

"Wha – why are you…always…helping me? Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Naruto asked, clenching his fists.

"Of course, blondie," Hyuuga said, scoffing and rolling his eyes. "I guess…I want to help you…because your voice is what I'd like to work with someday. It's strong, moving, reaching out for something. I like it, and that's all there is to it."

Naruto was quiet as he stared into the pearl-like eyes of his stalker. He was very sweet for someone he didn't know. As the Hyuuga walked away from him, Naruto suddenly realized he didn't know his voice of reason's name.

"Hey, wait! Who are you?"

"Just look for Neji at the Sand Bar. Neji Hyuuga."

* * *

Okay, so pretty brief chapter. Uh, my ideas haven't been flowing well as of late, so be patient with me. I'm actually happy that people have been reading this story. I hope to keep it going since it was my first story published. This story may go through some changes as it progresses, but I'm not sure. Until I get to the important stuff, I can't say for sure that this story will go under re-editing changes like my other ones but please keep supporting this.

I hope you all enjoyed the series so far, and have a nice spring. Toodles! 3


End file.
